Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai!
by XDsymphony
Summary: 14 years after the events of OS naisho a new group of Ojamajos are destined to save both worlds, by destroying that which there mothers scarified so much to cause
1. MaiLy Bennox

_Welcome to my new fanfic :D this takes place 14 years after the last chapter of Ojamajo Symphonys Naisho please read that chapter first or you will have no clue whats going on._

* * *

chapter 1:

"Mai-ly-chan let's get going we're going to be late" Sakura said opening the door to her little sister's room.

"There is still 2 hours" Mai said turning in her bed away.

"We need to brush our hair and get changed" Sakura said flicking her long waist length red violet hair to the side.

"That only takes like 3 minutes for me" Mai said patting her short purple hair down.

"Mai-ly this is the day you get to meet the queen and princess, the 6th birthday of a witch is very important" Sakura instructed.

"Whatever, I'd rather sleep you probably want me to wear extensions" Mai sighed sitting up.

"Of course, there is no way your showing up to the castle with short hair" Sakura said holding up a pile of purple hair extensions.

"No way sakura" Mai rolled her eyes.

"What dress do you want to wear?" Sakura asked holding up a bunch of small dresses.

"I'm not your dress up doll" Mai said rolling eyes. "Why did mom ever decide on having us so far apart" the 6 year old sighed at her 16 year old sister.

"It wasn't her choice, you'll understand when you're older" Sakura said looking through the closet. "Oh what about this dress I wore it on my first day at the witch academy" Sakura said holding up an overly frilly dress that had purple frills and a white dress.

"No" Mai stood up and walked to the closet and took out her normal outfit, which consist of a purple jacket, a shirt with a skull on it, white skirt and purple pants.

"You are not wearing that skull shirt" Sakura said grabbing the shirt.

"Why does it matter because I have to appear in front of her in my apprentice uniform" Mai said grabbing her flower shaped tap from her dresser top.

"Ok how about this dress it's less frilly" Sakura said holding another dress.

"Stop bothering me" Mai said combing her hair. "I have almost perfected time travel I don't need my big sister to do everything for me"

"Fine" Sakura said leaving the room. Mai sighed and pulled out her diary, she opened to a new page and started to write.

'_Dear diary,_

_Today is finally the dreaded day I get to see the queen and her daughter. At the age of six young witches are forced to go to magical training school that will eventually allow them to spend every day of the rest of their lives as servants to the queen who desires who knows what. What I have heard from other witches is that this world has changed quite a bit in the last 15 years, for some reason people say there is no more witch apprentices...what is a witch apprentices I wonder...'_

"Mai-chan hurry up" her mother called out.

"Yes mother" Mai replied she closed her diary but then opened it again and scribbled down her whole name. _'Mai-ly Eliza Bennox' _

"What'cha doing Mai-tan?" Nadeshiko said leaning her head into Mai's window. As usual Nadeshiko's long blonde hair was tied in two buns at each side of her head.

"Nothing" Mai said sighing. She placed her diary under her bed.

"You'd better get to the ceremony Mai-tan" Yoshi said appearing next to Mai. Yoshi's long brown hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"It's not for 1 hour and 30 minutes" Mai said looking out the window.

" Me and Nade-tan were thinking last night and we realized something important about time travel" Yoshi said leaning into the window more.

"We totally have to discuss this" Nadeshiko said pushing her double cousin out of the way slightly. (A/N a double cousin happen when two siblings marry two other siblings, e.x. a girl marries her sisters husbands brother).

"MAI-LY I'M COMING IN" Sakura called out from the hallway.

"Later my sister is going to trick me into wear hair extensions" Mai said crawling under her bed. "Tell her I already left"

"We're did Mai go?" Sakura said looking around the room.

"She said she already left" Yoshi smirked.

"She's hiding" Nadeshiko said pointing under the bed.

"Aww man" Mai sighed coming out from under the bed.

"Mai-tan looks cute with long hair" Nade said bating her bangs to the side.

"Yah you should use magic and make it longer" Yoshi said pointing to Mai's diamond shaped crystal.

"You would be able to do it, your crystal's almost the same size as Yoshi-nee-chi's" Nade said.

"I don't want to, I'll be out in the garden" Mai said pushing Yoshi and Nade out of the way and jumping out of the window. She ran quickly to the garden.

"Look at that little girl go" Yoshi said giggling as she watched Mai run away.

"I wish she'd co-operate" Sakura sighed.

*~*at the castle*~*

"So it's another girls 6th birthday, I wished they didn't do this every time some kid turns 6 years old we have to set up some really big ceremony" a witch sighed using magic to set up a display for a party.

"I hear it's the girl who increased the ability of backwards time travel" another witch said.

"Who would have guessed it involved something simple like using an item from that time would help that much" the first witch said itching the back of her head.

"I don't see the point in meeting that princesses, she has no right being the heir to the throne" the other witched said angrily.

"Her mother did nothing at all" the first witched said sitting down. She sighed and took off a jacket she was wearing.

"Well the one good thing this queen did was allow witches to wear human clothes, those witch outfits got itchy sometimes" the other witch said straightening her sweater.

*~*in the garden*~*

"It's so boring around here nothing ever happens" Mai said laying back on the ground.

"Hello Ly-chan" a girl Mai's age said walking from behind a tree.

"Oh Hanako-chan how have you been?" Mai said sitting up.

"Fine" the girl said she wore her light blonde hair in round pigtails at the base of her head. "I hear it's your 6th birthday"

"Yah, I don't see the point" Mai sighed leaning back again. "Oh right you're a few months older than me, what was your ceremony like?" Mai asked.

"Oh...uhh" 'Hanako' sighed. In truth she was actually princess Flora of the witch world but do to certain circumstances she could leave the castle and often snuck out. "it was like everyone else's"

"I don't want to go" Mai said laying down. "Did the queen and the princess care that you had short hair?" Mai asked.

"No, the whole long hair thing is just a myth" Flora said sitting down next to Mai. "Ly-chan I don't care that your hair is short" Flora said.

"You? Why would you care, We're talking about the princess" Mai said tilting her head at Flora's response.

"I mean the princess wouldn't care" Flora trying to cover for herself.

"How are you sure?" Mai asked.

"I just know" Flora said.

"oh because you've already met her, now that I think about it you and the princess are born around the same time, even in the same week" Mai mentioned.

"I know what a coincidence" Flora said rubbing the back of her head.

"MAI-CHAN!" a group of voices called out.

"I guess I should go" Mai said standing up.

"Yah I should get home to...for...lunch" Flora said as Mai started to walk away. "Bye Ly-chan"

"Bye Hanako" Mai said dashing towards her house. A girl with light orange hair tied in bunchy pigtails appeared from behind the tree.

"Flora-chan Have you seen Mai-chan?" the girl asked.

"She just ran back to her house, Akari-sama" Flora said to the girl.

"Flora-chan you shouldn't be hanging around like this if your mama figured out about you running around with no one supervising you, you'd be in trouble" Akari said to the young princess.

"I know Akari-sama I'll go right away" Flora said bowing to the older girl. Flora ran away after nodding.

"I wonder why she was here?" Akari questioned holding her finger up to her chin.

*~*Mai's room*~*

Mai sighed twirling her fake hair around her finger. "This is so stupid" Mai said playing with the hair extensions.

"Mai-chan don't play with your hair. Mai's blue hair mother, Sika, said walking by the room.

"Yes mom" Mai mumbled.

"Sakura-chan fix your sisters bangs" her mother said pointing at the girls bangs. "You should grow your hair longer" the other said to her young daughter.

"Mai-Ly get your hair brush I'm almost done with your dress" Sakura said peering into Mai's room. "I almost have the puffy sleeves almost sown on"

"Yes Sakura" Mai said ruffling her bangs around. "I hate this" Mai looked out the window. Suddenly a large group of Witch police started flying around. Suddenly a cell phone started ringing. She heard her mother talking on the phone but sighed loudly.

"Mom is something wrong" Sakura called out.

"The princess is missing; Mai's ceremony will be delayed until she is found" Sika said walking into the door of Mai's room. She walked away and Mai heard

"Ly-chan this way!" Flora said peering into Mai's window.

"Where?" Mai asked questioningly.

"no time" Flora said helping Mai out of the window.

"Hanako what are you running from" Mai asked.

"I'll tell you later" Flora said.

"But I wanna know" Mai pouted.

"you do act like a kid" Flora said dragging Mai with her.

" I do not" Mai said crossing her arms.

"You just think that" Flora said.

"Whats wrong Hanako you never act like this" Mai said sounding worried.

"I'll tell you soon" Flora said. Suddenly she stopped running. They were in front of a large tree. Flora peeled away the bark to reveal a large whole with a glowing spot.

"What is this" Mai said looking at the glowing.

"Climb inside" Flora instructed.

"Inside?" Mai said looking schocked.

"Yep" Flora pushed Mai into the tree. The light engulfed Mai. She saw many colourful lights other than that there was nothing. Mai felt her crystal in her pocket get warm. She reached to it and suddenly as soon as she touched it she appeared in a old dusty shop, which look like no one had worked there in 14 years.

"Where am I?" Mai questioned sounding scared.

"Don't worry Ly-chan" flora's voice called from behind her.

"Hanako, please never do that again" Mai begged.

"I have something to tell you Ly-chan" Flora sighed loudly. The two girls walked outside. However a loud noise sounded causing Mai to jump up and hold out her diamond shaped crystal.

"I'll protect you" Mai said.

"No don't" Flora said grabbing Mai's crystal. "It's just a bell from a bicycle"

"A what?" Mai questioned.

"This is a different world...a world without magic" Flora said looking at Mai.

"No magic?" Mai questioned.

"Yes this is the human world" Flora answered.

"A whatman?" Mai asked.

"I thought you of all people would know" Flora sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"When you traveled to the past to help the chosen ones didn't you realize that no one but you and the chosen ones used magic" Flora pointed out.

"So these Hue-mans do not use magic?" Mai asked.

"Basically, yes. You're the first witch ever able pass through with me" flora said.

"How did you know about that portal?" Mai asked.

"I created it when I was born, my crystal broke the instant I was born" Flora said. "This portal reattached the two worlds back together"

"how come I don't know anything about this world then?" Mai asked.

"14 years ago to this day the link between our world and this world was cut off, that's all I know" Flora said. The girls walked outside of the shop.

"Aww look at those two little girls they are SO CUTE!" a 13 girl said running to the girls. She picked up Mai and started hugging her. "your so cute, my name is Yuko sorry for randomly hugging you" she said bowing her head. Mai looked at Yuko strangely.

"It's ok miss" Flora said bowing her head too.

"See you later adorable little girls" the girl waved.

"Was that one of those human things?" Mai asked as the girl walked away from them.

"Yep" Flora said nodding.

"Humans scare me" Mai said.


	2. the human world

_Sorry about the wait guys, it's a bit of a short chapter because it's still a bit introductionary_

_Remember to review after reading to tell me what you think ;)  
_

* * *

"What are those things?" Mai asked pointing at a car.

"Did you just ignore everything when you went back in time" Flora sighed.

"I have only traveled back in time earlier than 14 year ago once. That time was 30 years ago At that point we traveled right to the wizards castle" Mai said recalling the past. "The other times I've traveled in past 14 years"

"why haven't you traveled futher?" Flora asked.

"Its dangerous time travel, was controllable until recently, plus its not safe to travel to much, remember the book the time travellers wife, if I'm not careful that could happen to me" Mai said.

"That book from human's time how did you...wait you can read?" flora said reacting to her age.

"I may only be 6 years old but I'm not stupid" Mai said crossing her arms.

"Little girls aren't supposed to be walking around like this alone, how about you come into the back of my car and bring to my home I have ice cream and candy" the man said opening the back of the car.

"I don't trust him" Mai said stepping back.

"I love ice cream!" Flora said jumping into the back of the car.

"Hanako get back here" Mai said following her to the back of the car.

"You're such cute little girls" the man said. "I haven't seen you two around before"

"we're visiting" Flora said cutely.

"That's nice, I only have one flavour ice cream at home do girls mind?" The man asked.

"No it doesn't matter" Flora said extra cutely.

"Stop acting so cute, I don't think he is nice" Mai reached into her pocket and pulled out her crystal. Suddenly sirens started to sound. Soon the car was surrounded by police cars. "Ahh monsters!" Mai said curling her face into her knees.

"Don't worry thier good humans" Flora said patting Mai on the back. Mai looked up and out the window.

"They look wired" Mai said, looking at the cops riding on motorbikes.

"They are riding on motorbikes" Flora said.

"Why are they following us?" Mai asked.

"Because this guy is a bad guy" Flora whispered. The car suddenly stopped and the police opened the doors of the car.

"Are you girls alright?" the police man asked.

"Yes" Flora answered.

"Their able to get off their motorbikes?" Mai said questioningly.

"aww such a cute little girl" the policeman patted Mai on the head thus making Mai pout.

*~*at the police station*~*

"Sorry to bother you, I'll bring them home right away" a voice said to the police officer.

"Good, they seemed to be alright, the purple haired one seems a bit confused though I think she may need to some visits to the psychologist" the police officer said to the voice said.

"I sure that won't be necessary, but I'll seen what happens" the voice said it was a female voice and seemed familiar to Mai.

"They're in the other room you may take them home; if you have any questions don't be afraid to call me" the policeman said as his image appeared on the other side of the door. "So Seleen-san...CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" the police man held out a square object and the other person signed it.

"Mai-Ly-chan?" the women said. She had medium length purple hair and lots of jewellery. "How did you get to this world? witches aren't supposed to..." the lady said trying not to freak out.

"She followed me" Flora said.

"...I thought it was Rei-chan, instead it's Mai-Ly...But how? she would be...I'll talk to your mother about it Flora-chan" the lady said sighing. She was hiding it but Flora could tell she was pissed off.

"Yes Onpu-san" Flora said bowing her head. Onpu brought the young girls to her car and started to drive.

"Her name isn't Flora it's Hanako" Mai said randomly and looking at her friend.

"You haven't told her yet" Onpu sighed loudly.

"Tell me what?" Mai questioned.

"My names not Hanako, it's Flora" Flora said looking away, feeling bad that she lied to Mai.

"Oh you have the same name as the princess" Mai said. Onpu giggled a little at the girl's remark.

"I am the princess...please forgive me for lying Ly-chan!" Flora said with her hands folded together as if praying, she also bowed her head.

"I don't care, what your name is" Mai said crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry Flora-chan this is Mai-Ly-chan's way of forgiving you" Onpu said fixing her mirror in her car.

"How do we get home?" Mai asked Onpu.

"I'll show you when we get back to the old magic shop, but first I have to get something at my house" Onpu said smiling and looking back at the 6 year olds. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAD LITTLE GIRLS WITH ME I FEEL SO YOUNG!" Onpu cheered adoringly.

"Watch the road Seleen-san" Flora said pointing out the window. Onpu quickly steered the car back to normal.

"Sorry girls, I just haven't had such cute little girls since Rei-chan and Hikari-chan grew up so fast" Onpu sighed. The car pulled into a driveway and Onpu walked out of the car saying that she'll return soon. A teen with blonde hair tied in pigtails with purple ribbions and she had big purple eyes walked up to the car and looked in. She was carrying a backpack and wore a red school blazer and a

"Hello little girls" the girl said.

"Hello Hikari-chan" Flora said.

"I haven't seen you before, my name is Hikari Seleen, it is very nice to meet you" Hikari said bowing. "What's your name?"

"Mai" Mai said rudely.

"Ly-chan say your full name" Flora instructed.

"Mai-Ly Eliza Bennox" Mai said pouting.

"You better come inside" the girls followed the older girl into the house.

"Are you that lady's daughter?" Mai asked.

"Yep I'm the daughter of the famous singer Onpu Seleen and the famous actor Liam Seleen" Hikari said proudly.

"I've never heard of either of those people" Mai said crossing her arms and walking out of the car.

"What a rude little girl" Hikari said turning away from the girl in a similar way.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan, Ly-chan is a bit shy around new people, plus she's only 6 years old she doesn't know much about famous people" Flora said to Hikari. The girls walked into the house.

"Sit there Mama takes a while to find stuff" Hikari said walking into the kitchen. Another teenage girl walked into the house, she was a bit older, she had long purple hair and blue eyes.

"Flora-chan, I haven't seen you in awhile...who's this other girl?" the teenager asked.

"This is Mai-Ly" Flora said pointing to Mai. She then pointed to the teenager "and she's Rei Sleen"

"Move over" Rei said sitting on the couch. She turned on the news.

"_It appears today that known child abuser, John Hisakawa_, _attempted to kidnap two 6 year olds by the name of Flora Makihatayama and Mai-Ly Bennox" a news man said to the camera. _

"_Hisakawa-san is better known as the ex-husband of famous actor Liam Seleen husband of the even more famous idol Onpu-chan" the female reporter said._

"_He was sentenced spend time in jail for the physical abuse of Liam-san, an unknown girl and posed death threats to that girls older brother" the male reporter said. _

"_However he was let out of jail because the mysterious girl or her brother had no records within the system" the female said. _

"_In other news" the male reporter started,_

However Rei turned off the tv and walked away. "I'll never know why Papa lied about that"

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Papa said he was abused by him but he wasn't I heard him talking to Mama, the truth is that he wants the guy to serve time for a crime against an unknown girl, I think he said for some reason he had to get that jerk in jail" Rei said shrugging and walking out of the room.

"Seleen-san have you almost found what you're looking for?" Flora called out.

"One minute girls I know it's in there" Onpu called out. A man in his mid to late 40's walked in from outside, he had slightly messy blonde hair and his eye colour looked very familiar.

"Hello there?" he said with a bit of a questioning tone in his voice. His appearance made Mai wonder if more than one of the family members could be in the same place at the same time.

"Sorry honey, I'm taking them home I just need to find my necklace, the one with the tear drop stone" Onpu said loudly so the man could her hear.

"Its right here sugar plum" the man said, he said holding out the necklace.

"Oh Liam-kun what would I do without you" Onpu said walking into the room hugging the man.

"And what would I do without you" Liam said hugging back.

"Can we go now?" Mai sighed.

"Mind your manners Ly-chan" Flora said to Mai.

"It's perfectly ok..." Liam looked over at Mai.

"Really?" Onpu questioned, she looked like somewhat excited.

"You look like someone I knew...never mind I sure it's no one" Liam said shaking his head. "Where are you going too?"

"I'm going to bring them home, I may go to the store after" Onpu said poking at her chin.

"Well don't forget to get bread and milk" Liam said brushing his hair to the side.

"Are you actually famous?" Mai randomly asked Onpu.

"Yes, I worked with your mother all the time" Onpu said to the girl.

"Who's her mother?" Liam asked.

"Oh she was just a girl I worked with" Onpu said motioning the girls to leave.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mai said loudly "Her name's Sika Bennox, she is the best stage actress in all of the wit-" Mai started but was cut off by Flora's hand.

"No time to chat we better get going Ly-chan" Flora said pulling Mai outside.

Onpu drove the girls around to the magic shop and brought them outside. She looked at the two girls and held out her necklace, this caused Mai to wondered if the teardrop shape was actually a crystal ball. She had seen Onpu in the magic world but how is it that she was in this human place too.

"Ok girls get ready to go back…Mai-chan don't tell anyone about this world ok, you could get in trouble" Onpu said winking she held out the necklace and a purple portal appeared in front of them.

"is that magic?" Mai asked oddly.

"Sort of these crystals allow for us to open a portal too the other world, nothing else, Flora-chan has any other people come to your side today?" Onpu asked.

"Nope" Flora said "It's portal that opened when I was born"

"Hmm Mai should not be able to even exist here the portal would burn her if she went near it" Onpu said looking at Mai. "Make sure to tell your mother about this Flora-chan, Mai don't tell you mother"

"Yes Seleen-san" Flora smiled and nodded. They looked over at Mai.

"Whatever" Mai said looking away. Flora and Mai walked into the portal and appeared in the magic world. I seemed the search for them had increased as many witches were looking around for Flora.

"Princess Flora! there you are we've been looking for you all day Sakura said running over to Mai and Flora.

"Sorry Sakura-sama" Flora said bowing her head.

"Mai-Ly this better not be some excuse so you don't have to go to your ceremony" Sakura said looking at Mai.

"It isn't Sakura, I didn't even know she was a princess" Mai said walking towards her house.

"Did anything happen to you two?" Sakura asked.

"No everything is perfectly ok" Flora nodded.

'_Seleen…that's moms and aunt Natasha's maiden name, and uncle Tsubasa's last name I know that mom is Aunt Natasha's cousin and Uncle Tsubasa's sister. But how is it that those humans have the same last name as them. Mom said it was a rare last name, is it more than a coincidence that they have the same last name. I wonder if mom knows of the human world' _Mai thought to her self as she walked into the house.

*~*At Mai's ceremony*~*

"I am glad to declare Mai-Ly Eliza Bennox as full member of the witch community and a member of the Do class for the next year" the queen said. Her name was Hana and she was the mother of Flora. Her hair was long and flowing behind her. Mai's mother said that Queen Hana was always a bit immature but it seemed as if she had become for elgant and queenly. "You may rise"

"Thank you your majesty" Mai said standing up from kneeling. Mai's voice sounded a little bit forced. Sakura had gotten Mai to wear hair extensions which had her hair down to her mid back.

"Flora-chan present Mai-Ly with her fairy" the queen instructed. Flora walked over to Mai and was wearing a white, gold and pink dress. She had a crown on her head and her hair was not tied in pigtails instead being let out to be a bit longer than chin length.

"Here you go" Flora said handing over a small purple orb.

"Thank you Princess Flora" Mai said. The small orb started to glow and turned into a fairy. It resembled Mai except it's hair was longer and her eyes where purple.

"Lyly" the fairy said.

"I guess your name is Lyly" Mai said.

"Ly" the fairy crossed it's arms and looked away. This caused Mai to giggle a little bit. The fairy started to glow a bit more and turned into a purple kitten.

"Why does my fairy not speak normally" Mai said sounding a little bit rude.

"Once you pass your first year mid exam in 6 months the fairy will start to talk" the queen said.

"I'm not really a cat person" Mai said looking at her fairy that was in the form of a cat.

"A fairies animal form is based off of the witch's personality" the queen said watching as Lyly purred up to Mai's leg.

"She's kind of cute" Mai said blushing a little. She picked up the kitten and patted it on the head.

"Lyly ly" Lyly said purring again.


	3. Kidnapped

_Hey everybody it's Symphony-chan :D Sorry this chapter took so long but I was side tracked...plus I could not get into it. _

* * *

Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai 3!

"I wonder where Flora is" Mai said she was wandering around in places Flora usually went, but she had been there in over a week.

"Mai-chan you looked troubled" Mai's mother said walking up to Mai.

"Mom..." Mai said so shocked that she fell down.

"Mai-chan are you tired, you need a nap?" Mai's mother said picking Mai up.

"No, I do not!" Mai said giggling trying to get out of her mother's grasp.

"I think you do" She smirked and walked home with the little girl. They go home and Mai was put in her bed.

"Mama has the princess gone missing again?" Mai asked.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?" Mai's mother said.

"Just because" Mai said turning over to lie on her side.

"Be a good girl and have a nap" Mai's mother said patting her hair. "You have to start witch school tomorrow so make sure you're not tired"

"Yes mom" Mai sighed.

*~*the next day*~*

"Now you behave Mai-Ly and at least try to be polite" Sakura said to her little sister, who was wearing a purple sharp uniform. "Mom said to make sure you arrive safely so I'm going to the castle now" Sakura said. Mai looked away and just walked into the school.

"Mai-tan!" three voices called out. It was Yoshi, Nadeshiko and Nozomi. They we're all wearing sharp outfits like Mai. Yoshi was wearing Lavender, Nade was wearing pink and Nozomi was wearing green. Sharp uniforms we're given to those who passed exams usually held within the first school year; Mai however wore one because she passed the exams before going.

"Hello" Mai said sighing a bit.

"Can I see your fairy?" Nadeshiko asked.

"What's her name?" Yoshi asked.

"What is she like?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhh, she's sleeping, her names Lyly and I haven't been able to tell I met her yesterday and all she can say is Ly" Mai said holding out an orb the fairies sleeps in.

"Aww she's a cutie" the three girls said in awe.

"Where's Cara-san?" Mai asked.

"Now that you are in school you must refer to us as your senpais" Akari said walking up to the young girl. Akari was wearing a motto yellow witch outfit which girls wore when they wear 12 to 14. "Do you need help finding your class Mai-chan?"

"It's right here" Mai said pointing to the door nearest to her.

"Oh...Well we better get going" Akari said bowing and running.

"By Mai-tan!" Yoshi, Nozomi and Nadeshiko said running off. Mai walked into her classroom, the room was full of girls in witch uniforms some wore sharp uniforms like Mai but most had carnival uniforms. Mai looked around and saw a desk with her name on it. As she walked to the desks she noticed that no one else had last names and she didn't see Flora anywhere. When she sat in her desk many people started to whisper.

"She's that girl that did that improved time travel" one girl said.

"She totally is, I heard she is a daughter of a chosen one and a wizard" another girl said.

"She must be some kind of genius" a girl whispered.

"Quiet down everyone" a witch walked in. She looked at the class. "Welcome to the Do-flat year of witch school, I see that a few of you have your 2nd uniform you will have free time during the time of the exams the others will be doing" the teacher instructed.

"Yes sensai" the class said.

"ok now let's start attendance" the teacher said. She went through the list of students in alphabetical order which was a bit annoying because all of the other students went by Majo then their first name. Noticed that Flora's name was not on the list, the rest of the day went on like school normally would, lunch break, recess and for the younger classes nap time. The day consist of subjects such as writing/reading, magic practice, mathematic, witch history and various other subjects that were said to vary every day. It was time to go home, Akari, Yoshi, Nade and Nozomi were there to pick up Mai (as she wasn't allowed to go home alone) and the 5 of them flew home to their little village on the outskirts of the castle.

"Mom I'm home" Mai said pressing her rhythm tap transforming back to normal clothes. "Mom?" Mai said looking around noticing that no one was home "Papa?" she said calling out "Sakura?" Mai said poking her head into her sister's room. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

'_Mai-chan, _

_Sakura, you're and I went out for awhile and do not know when we'll be back. Do not watch the news and head over to Akari-chan's house, the 5 of you must stay there until we get back_

_Love Mommy' _

Mai sighed and looked at the note her mom left her. It was full of cute doodles and fancy writing. "I wonder what they are up too" Mai put down the letter and left the house.

"Mai-tan, you saw the letter right? Get over here" Yoshi called out from Akari's house. Mai walked over to the house.

"I wonder what happened" Nadeshiko said on the couch with her head hanging off the side.

"Let's see maybe it says something on TV?" Akari said turning on the TV.

"Our Mamas said not to watch the news" Nozomi said perking her head when she heard the TV turn on.

"It's not a big deal" Yoshi said staring at the TV.

"but" Nozomi said.

"There is nothing we can do even if it was on TV what happened" Nadeshiko said looking around "now where is your candy Akari-senpai"

"You know where it is" Akari said. "Mai-chan are you alright?" Akari asked.

"Yah..." Mai was staring outside that the tree that allowed her and Flora to go to the human world...there was so much she wanted to find out about that place.

"Hey it's on!" Yoshi said looking at the TV.

"We will bring you breaking news on the case of the missing princess, there seems to be no leads to where she might be. It is said that the princess went miss about a week ago; the princess is known to run away for a couple days from the castle though it has never been this long. Even with the great amounts of magic used by several of her guardians there is no trace of her to be found aware in this world it seems. I could be possible that with magic she could hide but Princess Flora cannot use magic so we are assuming that she is kidnapped by some witch or wizard" the news reporter said.

"Flora-chan is missing!" Akari said jumping at the news report.

"Where can she be?" Yoshi wondered.

"It takes quite a bit of magic to hide someone from other magic" Nadeshiko said.

"But all the witches and wizards that can do that level of magic are all out looking for her" Nozomi said.

"...Flora-chan...she must have" Mai whispered.

"What Mai-chan?" Akari asked.

"I'm going to look for her" Mai yelled out and she ran out of the house towards the tree and climbed inside of it.

"Mai-tan wait" Yoshi said running after.

"That little girl sure can run" Nadeshiko said. The tree was right behind the house but Mai still managed to out run the older girls.

"Mai-chan?" Aakri looked in the tree and Mai was not there. "Guys she disappeared"

"Oh crap we're going to be in so much trouble" Nozomi said covering her mouth.

"Well jump in and see what happens" Nadeshiko smiled. She climbed into the tree and disappeared.

"Nade-tan" Nozomi looked into the tree but decided to jump in too.

"Oh great now I'm going to have 6 parents pissed at me" Akari rubbed her forehead.

"You mean 8, I'm going too!" Yoshi cheered and climbed into the tree.

"Well...I was told to look after then...so" Akari climbed into the tree.

*~*in the human world*~*

"Ouch my butt hurts" Nadeshiko said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Where are we?" Nozomi said looking around.

"It's so dusty" Akari said coughing a bit.

"Mai-tan's outside" Yoshi said standing up and ran outside, the others followed. Mai was outside holding her crystal out.

"Why did you follow me?" Mai said looking back at the 4 older girls.

"We'll you are only a kid" Akari said walking next to Mai.

"Where are we Mai-tan?" Nozomi asked.

"This is the human world; it was cut off from our world 14 years ago. Flora brought me here a little while ago...she has to be here" Mai said. "Pururun purun fami fami faa! Bring me too Flora!" Mai's purple diamond crystal glowed and then stopped. "It didn't work...but I know she's here"

"Let me try" Nozomi held out her crescent moon crystal "Pika pitata kamikaton ta am! Bring us to Flora!" Nozomi's crystal did the same as Mai's.

"Are you sure Mai-chan?" Akari asked.

"Yes she has to be" Mai said.

"Well I remember a story about using a thing called magical stage" Yoshi said thinking. "It increases at least 3 witch apprentices' powers to perform stronger magic...though there have been cases of 2 witches doing it too" Yoshi said remembering something she read before.

"Hasn't that power been lost since instead of being apprentices we go to school?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It's worth a try" Nozomi smiled.

"I remember this too, the spell should come into our minds when we are ready to say it" Akari said.

"I call starting!" Nadeshiko said.

"But I wanted to" Mai said quietly.

"You can go second, I'll go third" Nozomi said.

"I don't mind being last" Yoshi said.

"Ok so I guess we should like form a shape or something" Akari said. Since they were stronger if they transformed they did that and they all went into a 5 pointed star sharp and held out their crystals.

"Pirika pirilala amakuaka-ni" Nadeshiko said. (Her spell means sweetly...sweetly is more referring to sweetness of candy more than the personality)

"Pururun purun hankou-tekinaka-ni" Mai said. (Her spell means rebelliously).

"Pika pitata sewaaka-ni" Nozomi said. (Her spell means caringly)

"Perutan petton sekininaka-ni" Akari said. (Her spell means responsibly)

"Pororin pyuarin umakuaka-ni" Yoshiki said. (Her spell means nicely, I purposely wanted Nade and Yoshi's magical spell's to be similar)

"Magical stage! Find Princess Flora!" they all said in unison. Their power colour shot a beam up to the sky and the beams formed a rainbow coloured star. A piece of paper landed in Mai's hand.

"Did it work?" Yoshi said running over to Mai.

"Read it" Nadeshiko said looking at the letter.

"I can't" Mai said looking at the paper.

"Why not...let me see" Akari said. She grabbed the paper and looked at it, there was not in the language that was usually in the magic world. "Let's translate it" Akari held out her crystal but nothing happened.

"I feel tired out maybe we should wait until we don't feel tired" Yoshi said looking at Akari.

"But how long will that be?" Nadeshiko sighed loudly.

"Maybe a human could read this for us" Nozomi said.

"Mai-chan" Akari said in a leader voice.

"What" Mai answered.

"We need you to go up too one of these hue-man creatures and ask them to read this to you" Akari commanded.

"Why me?" Mai asked.

"Because as a 6 year old like yourself can ask for help reading, plus you are the only one who knows what this so called humans are like, we would not want to scare them" Akari stated holding her hand up.

"Can we understand what they say?" Nozomi asked Mai.

"Yes they speak the same language we do" Mai said. A woman with long red hair, she walked over to the girls and looked at them. Along with her was a teenage girl with the same hair colour but her hair was tied in buns that were shaped like hearts.

"...what are you doing here?" the woman said to the girls.

"Doremi-sensai!" Yoshi, Nadeshiko and Nozomi said hugging the woman. Akari smiled at the women.

"Kimiko you go ahead I need to ask these girls something" the woman apparently called Doremi said to the teen.

"Ok Mama" she said, the teen named Kimiko nodded and headed in another direction.

"How...how did you get here?" the woman asked.

"The princess went missing and Mai-tan said that she went through a portal, then we went through and ended up here. We tried to use normal magic to find Flora-tan but when we did she didn't appear nor anything so we used a thingy called magical stage and we got this note but none of us can read and our magic appears to be tired so can you read it to us" Nadeshiko said without pausing.

"Onpu-chan

"Should I know her?" Mai said rudely.

"Oh Mai-tan you probably don't remember, Doremi-sensai was the old Do-flat teacher. About 3 years ago she went away randomly and said that she went to teach at another school" Nozomi told Mai.

"Mai-chan you have grown so much last time I saw you were only 3 years old" Doremi said rubbing Mai's hair.

"Oh I remember now you were with us when we went to the past to save the world...but wasn't your hair tied in buns?" Mai asked.

"Oh that was so many years ago I hardly remember" Doremi smiled "Yoshi-chan and Nade-chan's mamas were younger than you are Mai-chan" Doremi smiled. "I'm surprised you remembered"

"It only happened a month ago" Mai said. "We have no time to reminisce can you read the note already"

"Mai-Ly do not be rude" Akari said. "Doremi-sensai can you please read this"

"Sure...it must be serious if they got kids looking for her" Doremi said.

"We snuck out" Mai said "they followed me"

"That's not important let's see" Doremi glanced over the note and looked shocked.

"What does it say?" Yoshi asked.

"Try not to over react please...Dear Queen Hana, I have kidnapped the princess and hid her in a place that no one could find her, in the human world. If you want her back I'll exchange her if you hand over the throne to us and let...us...rule the magic world" Doremi said looking at the note, her eyes widened as she read it.

"Flora-chan...is...kidnapped" Mai said sadly.

"It appears so" Akari said sadly.

"How could we, tell adults...they wouldn't believe that we went in the human world" Nozomi said looking at the others.

"I'll go with you...they will believe me" Doremi said reaching into her pocket and pulled out a pink crystal in the shape of a bean. A pink portal appeared and the girls and Doremi stepped inside of it.

*~*back in the witch world*~*

"Oh good we are back before our families" Akari sighed in relief she took a deep breathed but then coughed.

"Akari-senpai are you ok?" Yoshi asked.

"Yah I guess I breathed in too deep" Akari said but felt a pain in her lungs a bit.

"I'll go talk to your mothers when they get back...SO WHO WANTS COOKIES!" Doremi cheered.

"I do I do!" Nadeshiko cheered.

"Me too" Yoshi smiled.

"I want to make some too!" Akari said.

"Yay cookies!" Nozomi cheered. They all walked ahead but Mai stood still looking at the tree.

"Mai-chan there is nothing we can do now, just be patient, ok?" Doremi said kneeling down and patted Mai on the head.

"...Will Flora-chan be alright..." Mai said looking down.

"I'm sure us grown-ups will get her back without causing any trouble" Doremi said smiling.

"...ok..." Mai said she looked back at the tree and walked to the house.

* * *

_oh noes to prevent spoiling I won't say what happens. but there is magical stage _

_I changed the spells because the girls don't generally don't act like their mothers. It took like 3 translation sites to translate these words to the roman alphabet._

_I'll place the spells down here for my own convince :D _

_"Pirika pirilala amakuaka-ni"_

_"Pururun purun hankou-tekinaka-ni"_

_"Pika pitata sewaaka-ni"_

_"Perutan petton sekininaka-ni"_

_Pororin pyuarin umakuaka-ni"_


	4. Born in the human world?

Chapter 4:born in the human world?

"I think that Akari-senpai's are better" Yoshi said eating another cookie.

"No I think Doremi-sensei's are WAY better! They remind me of my childhood" Nade said smiling and grabbing the whole plate of cookies.

"You're only 9, you're 'childhood' was 3 years ago" Nozomi said taking the plate back from Nadeshiko. "They are good though"

"Definitely 3rd, mama's first, then Akari-senpai and then Doremi-sensai" Yoshi said.

"What do you think Mai-chan?" Akari asked, Akari said in a slightly horse voice.

"...what does it matter" Mai said, she still had cookies on her plate.

"Do you have a belly ache?" Doremi asked.

"No" Mai said looking away.

"What's wrong then?" Doremi asked.

"I'm worried about Flora-chan what do you think" Mai said letting out a big sigh. She ran out of the room.

"Don't worry little one I'm sure that she'll be safe" Doremi said patting the young girl. Before Mai could say anything the door opened and a pink haired woman walked in.

"ONEE-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST 2 YEARS!" the woman yelled at Doremi. The woman looked pissed off.

"Pop-chan, now is not the time to be quarrelling" Doremi said to her sister.

"What happened?" Pop asked Doremi.

"These girls went to the human world" Doremi said sounding very serious.

"It can't be" Pop looked like a mixture of shocked, afraid, worried, confused and a bit excited. "You can't witches can't go there anymore" Pop said looking at her sister then down at the ground.

"Mama, is everything all right your taking a while to grab your broom" a 15 year old girl walked in.

"CJ-senpai you never guessed what happened" Nadeshiko said excitedly. CJ was Pop's daughter and long red hair and purple eyes. She looked more like her aunt Doremi than her mother.

"Clarisssa-Jane it's been a while, you've grown a lot" Doremi said smiling at her niece.

"Don't call me that" CJ pouted and looked away.

"We have to talk to the queen immediately, CJ wait her with the girls the others will be here shortly too" Pop said climbing on her broom. Doremi got on the back of Pop's broom and they flew off.

"Sheesh why do adults always do that…What happened?" CJ asked.

"We went to the human world" Yoshi said to the older girl.

"Whats a human?…doesn't matter lets follow them" CJ smirked as the girls went on their brooms and followed Pop and Doremi, at a distance of course.

*~* At the Castle*~*

"DOREMI-MAMA!" Hana yelled out and hugged Doremi. She had the opposite reaction to what Pop did.

"I have important news about your daughter Hana-chan" Doremi said looking a bit sad. Flora was like her granddaughter and she looked very upset.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Hana asked innocently despite being 35 years old.

"Flora-chan has been kidnapped" Doremi said she looked like she was about to cry.

"Well lets go get her and teach the person who did this a lesson" Hana said sounding angry.

"We can't Hana-chan" Pop looked away from Hana.

"Why not? I want my baby back!" Hana said loudly but only sounding slightly angry, sounding more upset.

"She's kidnapped in the human world" Doremi looked away from Hana.

"We can't get her back then?" Hana had wide eyes and was about to cry like crazy.

"That's not the case, exactly" Doremi said hoping to give the queen she raised some hope.

"But how…Everytime a witch touches or is even near the portal the get the get paralzyed for a short while…even Pop-nee-chan and the others who aren't born witches can't even go near it" Hana said crying.

"The younger girls can somehow get over there, Mai-chan said she went there once with Flora-chan and earlier Akari-chan, Yoshi-chan, Nade-chan, Nozomi-chan and Mai-chan where there I saw them with my own eyes. " Doremi said Hana's eyes lighted up at these words.

"Really! I thought only Flora-chan could" Hana said wiping her eyes.

"Apparently not…but what makes them special" Pop said thinking. "We brought CJ, Himeko and Sakura there before"

"Sakura, CJ and Himeko were born in the human world…the others weren't" Doremi said.

"That could be it, which would mean Ruby-chan can go too" Pop said "It's a bit better that an older girl is with them"

*~*outside the door*~*

"An older girl? Ruby-chan is only 13 months older than me, don't I count" Akari said angrily. She was still coughing quite a bit.

"Shh, they said that Sakura, CJ and Himeko where born in that world" Yoshi said.  
"I don't remember that world" CJ said confused.

"So our mamas are form that weird world?" Nozomi said.

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Nadeshiko said.

"Huh" Mai thought of something and started to run out of the castle.

"Mai-chan where are you going?" CJ said running after Mai.

"I remembered something important" Mai yelled out and continued to run.

*~*in a flower field*~*

"Remember when our mom's came from the past when they we're kids?" Mai said looking around.

"Of course it wasn't that long ago" Akari said.

"They landed around here" Nozomi said looking around too.

"Is this what your looking for?" Yoshi said holding out a stone tablet.

"Let me see" CJ looked at the tablet and the 'words' where cut off and hard to read.

"Our mom's told us about a cave that had their prophecy in it" Nadeshiko said. "I don't know where it is"

"Lets use that magical stage thing" Nozomi said.

"Yes" Akari nodded they explained it to CJ and they stood in a 6-pointed star. (A/N usually I'll only have like 5 of them doing it but I felt like adding CJ this time)

"Pirika pirilala amakuaka-ni" Nadeshiko said.

"Pipito Purito shihai-teki-ni" CJ said (her spelling means dominantly…I wanted to use a leader based one but leadershiply isn't a word nor is leaderly)

"Pururun purun hankou-tekinaka-ni" Mai said.

"Pika pitata sewaaka-ni" Nozomi said.

"Perutan petton sekininaka-ni" Akari said.

Pororin pyuarin umakuaka-ni" Yoshi said.

"Magical stage! Bring us to the prophecy cave!" they said in unison. The girls appeared in front of a cave. The girls tried walking into it but where pushed back.

"owie" Nadeshiko said standing up.

"It didn't hurt at all" Mai said dusting herself off.

"What are you doing here young lady" A orange hair brown eyed witch dressed in yellow said landing next to Akari.

"Mama…sorry there was stuff and we went places and" Akari said trying to figure out something to say.

"I heard from Pop-senpai" Olivia giggled a bit. "Your not so great at hiding"

"It must have been your coughing senapi" Yoshi said.

"sorry" Akari said, she was holding back her coughing.

"Let's see you went to get this tablet to find more about the prophecy so you want me to go bring it in here" Olivia smiled…it seemed as she knew something about their current situation. Olivia walked into the cave and then back out later. She looked a bit worried but smiled once she got outside anyway.

"What happened Cara-san?" CJ asked.

"Don't worry girls, just do what the adults tell you…I have to go talk to the others. CJ come with me the rest of you go home and stay there this time" Olivia instructed. "And if your sick rest and keep warm"

"Yes mama" Akari said. They flew off in the direction they were going too. "I like mama better when she was a kid" Akari pouted.

"Of course you do she was a kid" Yoshi said.

"I'm not sure about you guys but I do not want to wait for the adults to tell us what to do" Nadeshiko said.

"I want to rescue Flora-chan but we know nothing about that world we should listen and behave until we are instructed to do something, we could end up hurt or something" Nozomi said.

"Flora-chan is probably alone and afraid" Mai said looking a bit sad.

"Non-chan's right, Don't worry if they take to long we'll go ourselves" Akari winked.

* * *

_Wow this was short...I'll get it longer next time, it was just one of those chapters that can't be extend because a bunch of stuff happens anyway _


	5. Yoshi and Nade's adventure

Ojamajo Symphonys Mirai! Chapter 5

"So this is the place" Mai's mother, Sika said looking at the tree.

"Yes it is Bennox-san" Akari said politely. The younger girls where still at Akari's house.

"Hmm let's see" Sika poked her hands inside the tree but immediately was pushed back. Her hand was glowing and looked like it was burning. "Oww crap that hurt"

"I take that as a sign that we can't go through" Nozomi's mother Mika said.

"Doremi-chan said that because the kids are born in the witch world and are humans or something they can do something" Yuki, Nadeshiko mother said.

"Ruby-chan can you try" Pop said.

"Ok" Ruby said she had brown hair that was kinda metallic coloured and wore a blue headband, she is often considered to be very pretty. She was almost 14 years old.

"Be careful" Ruby's mother named Natasha said.

Ruby stuck her hand in the tree and had the same reaction as Sika. "Oww that hurt"

"Why didn't it work?" Akari said looking oddly at the tree.

"I guess that Ruby was conceived in the human world" Pop said. "Akari-chan you try"

She climbed in the tree, however nothing happened, she wasn't burned or immobilized or anything. She also was still in the magical world.

"That makes no sense..." Pop said looking. "This better not be some trick" Pop said looking to Doremi.

"It isn't" Akari said climbing out of the tree. "The only difference was that Yoshi-chan, Nade-chan, Nomi-chan and Mai-chan went in before me"

"It must be Mai-chan" Sika said looking at the others. "She was born with a crystals the others weren't"

"So that's what it means" Olivia said tapping her chin.

"Mom, were you hiding something?" Akari said annoyed sounding.

"The tablet said that a crystal born of humans in the magical world will be the key" Olivia said saying a line from the tablet.

"That may not be the case, maybe the younger girls can open the door not just Mai" Sika said hoping her daughter would not have to deal with everything.

"Possibly, let's get the young ones here" Pop said. Akari went to get the younger girls. When they got back the adults explained the situation.

"Ok let me try then" Yoshi said sticking her arm into the tree the same thing happened to Akari. Nadeshiko and Nozomi did the same with the same reaction.

"I guess it's Mai-tan's turn" Yoshi said looking at the young girl.

"right" Mai stuck her arm in the tree and it started to glow. "do you want me to go in?" Mai asked the adults.

"Yes please do...I'll meet you there" Doremi said making her portal appear.

"Ok let's try others, we know the younger girls can go through, so Ruby-chan you try" Pop said.

"I don't want to it make my hand burn" Ruby said holding her hand.

"Wait maybe this portal can allow us witches to go through" Natasha said "then I can see onii-tan" Natasha said sticking her hands into the hole in the tree, but was flung back a large distance.

"Natasha-chan are you ok?" Sika said running to her cousin.

"Onii-tan? Uncle Tsubasa is here though" Ruby said wondering why her mother said onii-tan. "I'll try..." Ruby said. She stuck her hand in the portal, however nothing happened she didn't fall back of get burned or anything she just stood there with her glowing.

"Climb in the tree" Akari said.

"No, it's dirty in there...well ok...if it's for Flora-chan" Ruby climbed in the tree. Instead of Ruby disappearing sat in the tree glowing. She sighed and climbed out of the tree.

"Maybe it's broken?" Nadeshiko wondered. She went into the tree but disappeared immediately.

"I wanna go too" Yoshi and Nozomi said. They both went in too and disappeared right away.

"I guess they are the only ones that can get through" Pop said. "CJ you see what happens to you"

"Ok" CJ went close to the tree and stuck out her hand. She got shocked a bit but she wasn't flung back like Natasha was.

"Akari-chan go tell them we are done with the examination on the portal" Pop said too Akari.

"Ok" Akari nodded. She went into the portal.

"Kids go home" Sika said looking over her cousin.

"Why do they get to go and we don't" Natasha said looking upset. "I should of got Onii-tan to be a wizard"

"Yah but then he'd be leaving Onpu-chan and their daughters" Sika said patting Natasha on the back.

"Then they should all have become witches then" Natasha said hugging her knees. Natasha got like this every once and a while especially when Onpu came to visit and brought pictures and stuff, it made Natasha sad she could be there for her brother and nieces.

"It's ok Nat-chan, I'm sure he'd miss you too" Sika said.

"If he remembered me" Natasha said looking down "Do you ever think that we made the wrong choice" Natasha said looking at Sika.

"Sometimes but remember but we had to use that spell in order to get rid of the evil witches who would have destroyed the world" Sika said patting her on the back.

"Yah but look what's happening now not anyone can kidnap a princess from the magic world know about the magical world" Natasha said.

"Well" Sika said unsure of what to say.

"Our children are being bound to prophecy like we were...all 9 of them" Natasha looking at the tree. They knew something that the children did not know.

*~*in the human world*~*

Akari appeared next to the other girls however when she got there Doremi wasn't there. "Where is Doremi-senpai?"

"She must have ended up somewhere else she never said that she'd end up in the same place" Nadeshiko said thinking.

"I hope mom doesn't worry about us" Mai said sounding bored.

"All we learned that Mai-chan is special and the only one who can open the portal, Ruby-chan can sort of stand the portal but doesn't go anywhere, CJ and I presume the others get shocked and cannot enter. Our mothers get flung back quite a distance" Akari said to the girls.

"That sucks we'll have to all the searching" Yoshi pouted.

"What should we do?" Nozomi said.

"Yoshi-tan and I will go search for Doremi-senpai" Nadeshiko said.

"Why us?" Yoshi asked.

"Well because, my hair is more unique, and Yoshi is my cousin" Nadeshiko said pointing her finger in the air.

"So" Nozomi questioned.

"Ok Akari should look after Mai-tan here and Nozomi should stay because we don't want too many people to be separate" Yoshi said trying to think of a reason.

"Ok I guess" Akari agreed.

"Let's go" Nadeshiko said running out the door.

"Bye, be back soon" Yoshi waved and then ran after Nade. The girls ran out to the street and looked around for Doremi.

"Maybe we should ask people?" Nade said looking around as they walked down the road.

"Yah I guess" Yoshi looked around. "Excuse me have you seen a lady with long red hair?" Yoshi said to the nearest person. The person looked at Yoshi and continued walking.

"How rude" Nade said walking up to Yoshi.

"Maybe that human was deaf" Yoshi wondered.

"Excuse me, have you seen a lady with red hair and purple eyes?" Nade asked a man sitting down.

"Kids are so annoying these days" the man said standing up.

"Maybe he was having a bad day" Yoshi added. They saw a girl about 13 years old sitting on the swing. She had long blonde and brown hair; the girls noted that it was odd to have 2 different hair colours.

"Maybe we should talk to her" Nade questioned.

"I feel like we should too" Yoshi said they walked up to the girl.

"Hello we are looking for a lady with red hair" Nade said to the young teen.

"I wouldn't really call her a lady but I saw someone with red hair walk by a few moments ago" the girl said. "I help you look"

"Thank you" Yoshi and Nade said bowing.

"You two seem familiar, have I seen you before?" the girl asked.

"Probably not because this is only our 2nd time in this w-" Nade started.

"In this city" Yoshi said cutting Nade off before she said world.

"Maybe I walked by you before or something" the girl said standing up. "My name is Yuko" she said holding out her hand to the girls. The girls looked oddly at her hand, they knew of handshakes but usually witches didn't use them for greetings because that how they hold out their crystals.

"My name is Yoshiki Lola Ito but you can call me Yoshi" Yoshi said shaking Yuko's hand.

"and my name is Nadeshiko Marianna Nakagawa, but you can call me Nade" Nade said also shaking Yuko's hand.

"Well let's go find that person" Yuko said looking around and then walked in the way she saw the red haired person go. Yoshi and Nade followed her.

"Do you see her yet?" Nade asked Yoshi.

"Nope" Yoshi replied.

"Are you two related? Your face shape looks similar and so does your eye shape" Yuko asked the younger girls.

"Yep were double cousins" Nade said.

"Our mom's were twins and our dads are identical twins" Yoshi explained. "Though double cousins could be any type of siblings they don't have to be twins"

"Sounds cool" Yuko replied. "My closet cousins are my 2nd cousins once removed, and I have no siblings so I get lonely sometimes"

"We don't have any siblings either" Nade said. "Though I guess we do have each other"

"I have had dreams I had 3 siblings, though they were quite a bit older than me, I had 2 big sisters and a big brother who was actually adopted" Yuko said sighing a bit. "Are you sure I don't know you?"

"Yep I've never seen you before" Nade answered. "Though you do seem a bit familiar"

"Oh there she is!" Yuko said.

"Oh that isn't the person" Yoshi said sadly.

"Excuse me do you know someone named Doremi?" Nade asked the red haired girl. She looked like a teenager and had heart-shaped buns on her head.

"That's my mom's name" the girl answered.

"Really do you know where she is?" Yoshi asked sounding excited. "She knows how we can get home...uhh we don't know the exact bus routes and" Yoshi said trying to cover for them being from the witch world.

"She said she was going somewhere important" the red hair girl said.

"Have you heard from her since?" Yuko asked.

"It was only like 5 minutes ago she told me" the girl said.

"Oh maybe she's back with the others then" Yoshi said to Nade.

"Well thank you for your time and sorry to bug you, hey do you go to my school?" Yuko asked. The other girl was about the same height as Yuko was.

"I don't think so little girl" she said sounding annoyed.

"Little girl? I'm a 2nd year middle school student" Yuko replied annoyed sounding.

"Well I'm a 3rd year high school, 18 year old Kimiko Kotake" the red hair girl said pouting.

"uhh sorry?" Yuko said trying to like she was apologizing.

"Our names are Yohiki Ito and Nadeshiko Nakagawa" Yoshi said nodding.

"But call us Yoshi and Nade" Nade said smiling and bowing in unison.

"Aww your too are just like twins" Kimiko said with big adoring eyes. "Are you twins?"

"Nope, were cousins" Nade said.

"I'm actually almost 2 years older than her" Yoshi mumbled.

"It's cause Yoshi-tan isn't wearing her heels like usual, she's a shortie" Nade said pointing to Yoshi's feet which had only sneakers on them.

"I'm not short I'm taller than you are!" Yoshi said blushing, she was small for her age but still.

"It's ok, Yoshi-chan I'm small for my age too" Kimiko smiled. "Let's see if I can get a hold of her" Kimiko pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number. She talked on the phone for a few minutes and closed her phone.

"What did she say?" Yuko asked.

"Nothing much she just said she was busy and can't help you" Kimiko said.

"That sucks...we should go back to Akari-tan and the others then" Yoshi said sighing.

"See you later Yuko-chan we have to go now, it was nice meeting you" Nade bowed.

"I'll wait with you" Yuko said. However she heard her name being called. "Mom and dad" She turned and saw her parents. They looked kind of old to have a 13 year old daughter.

"Oh who are your friends?" the mother asked.

"Oh this is Yoshiki and Nadeshiko and Kimiko I guess" Yuko said pointing to the girls with her.

"It's nice to meet you" Yoshi said bow.

"Very nice to meet you" Nade said too. Yuko's parents held out their hands and the girls shook their hands. They got an odd feeling when the shook hands...a sort of strong feeling...a feeling like something was missing and they found it.

"Do we know you from somewhere?" Yuko's mother asked.

"Nope, I don't think we've met" Yoshi replied.

"We have to get going" Nade said.

"Bye then" Yuko's father answered.

*~*back at the maho do*~*

"I'm bored" Nozomi said playing with some random toy she found.

"What's taking them so long?" Akari said looking at the window.

"What are you girls doing here!" a voice said as it opened the door.

"AHH STANGER!" Nozomi out loud.

"Relax Zomi-chan it's me" the person walked in the door she had long brown hair and was wearing orange.

"Oh Hadzuki-san" Akari said standing up and bowing her head.

"It's a long story but us and Yoshi-tan and Nade-tan are here too" Nozomi said looking at the adult in front of them. "Doremi-sensai had a crystal that allowed us to go home but we can't get a hold of her"

"Once Yoshi-chan and Nade-chan come back can you get us home?...if you have your crystal" Akari asked.

"Sure thing, I try to get a hold of Doremi-chan and ask what happened" Hazuki said.

"We're back!" Nade said loudly as she entered the store.

"shh Mai-tan's sleeping" Nozomi said pointing at Mai who was fast asleep.

"oh your Hazuki-san, can you help us?" Yoshi said.

"Akari-chan already told me, I'll get you back home" Hazuki said she held out a necklace with her orange heart-shaped crystal. Hazuki opened the portal and the girls walked through, Akari was holding Mai.

*~*back in the magical world*~*

"What took you so long!" Yuki said looking at her daughter.

"Doremi-sensai got teleported somewhere else, however Hazuki-san helped us" Yoshi explained.

"This type of travelling probably makes Mai sleepy" Akari said handing Mai to her mother.

"We meet a 13 year old girl named Yuko!" Nade said excitedly.

"Yuko?" Yuka said looking odd at her niece.

"Yep she was nice" Nadeshiko answered.

"Our mother had that name" Yuki sighed.

"Don't worry" Yuka said in response.

"I hope it's not too dangerous over there" Nozomi said.

"Oww my head hurts" Akari said rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" Yoshi asked.

"Yah it's just a headache" Akari said.


	6. Past, present and future

*~*chapter 6: Past, present and future*~*

Mai was sitting at her desk with her hands on her chin making her crystal hover around, using her magic.

"Your Mai-ly-san right?" a classmate asked Mai. She was with another classmates.

"yes" Mai said opening her hand as the diamond shaped crystal landed in her hand.

"We heard that you have an older sister, is that true?" the other classmate asked excitedly.

"yes" Mai answered. It was odd for witches, since they were born from flowers.

"Thats so cool!" the first girl said cheerfully.

"you must be like best friends, I'm so jelous" the second girl said.

"No...were not" Mai said looking out the window.

*~* meanwhile*~*

"Sakura, go make sure your sister comes home" Sika called out.

"But Akari, Yoshiki, Nadeshiko and Nozomi are there with her" Sakura replied.

"They may go to the human world, Mai us very worried about Flora without guidance they might get lost or hurt" Sika said to her daughter.

"Why can't you go" Sakura said sighing loudly.

"I have an important meeting" Sika said walking out of the house.

"Sheesh why must I look after that little brat" Sakura said, she transformed into her brown witch uniform and took out her broom.

*~* 5 1/2 years ago*~*

"I'm going to have a baby sister!" A 10 year old Sakura cheered.

"Yep her names going to be Mai-ly" Sika said smling at the 10 year old.

"Mai-ly...I wonder if she'll want to be called Mai-chan or Ly-chan" Sakura said thinking.

"that's up to her to decide" Eli chuckeled at the question.

"I'm going to be a awesome big sister!" Sakura cheered and ran outside.

"Sakura where are you going?" Sika called outside.

"I'm going to babysit!" Sakura called out. Sakura ran outside to were 6 year old Akari, 4 year old Yoshiki and 3 year olds Nadeshiko and Nozomi. Yoshi was holding out her wand.

"-puya pii! Butterfwy appear!" Yoshi said. Nothing appeared. " where's butterfwy-san?" Yoshi asked.

"you mispronunced it that's why" Young Akari said sighing. "you do want to get your crystal"

"Yep I can't wait to meet crystal-san" Yoshi clapped.

"Yoshi-nee-tan you need to pwonunce things like me! It's a buttewfly" Nadeshiko said mispronuncing it herself.

"Its a butterfly like tis butt-er-fly. Now say tee butterfly lived in tat tree" Nozomi said. She had trouble pronuncing 'th' sounds.

"you all need speech lessons" Akari said pouting her lips together.

"hello there little ones" Sakura said proudly.

"Oh hi Sakura-senpai" Akari said bowing.

"good morning Sakura-tan" the 3 littler girls said in unison.

"My parents are going to have a little sister, so I'm here to practice" Sakura smiled.

"Ok" the young girls cheered.

*~* About 5 months later*~*

"I've never seen such a thing" the doctor witch said looking at the purple haired baby. The baby had a glowing crystal shaped like a diamond at the base of her neck.

"A humans baby born with a crystal" the nurse nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Sika called out wanting to see her baby.

"No nothing's wrong, it's just this" the doctor held out the small crystal. The nurse handed the baby to Eli.

"She's adorable" Eli said petting his new daughter's dark purple hair.

"This baby is the child of the prophecy" Sika said looking at baby Mai. "She is bounded to fate like we were" Sika mumbled.

"Don't worry she'll be ok, she's her mother's daughter" Eli said handing the baby to Sika.

"Shes adorable, she's so small it's been such a long time since I held my own baby" Sika smiled at Mai sleeping peacefully.

*~* 9 months later*~*

"say dada" Eli said to the baby.

"Mama Papa" Mai waved her arms around.

"She so smart" Sika squelled.

"baby's shouldn't be talking this earlier, she's like a genius" Sika  
smiled.

"She must be Sakura didn't talk until she was older than a year" Eli said smiling big.

"Mom dad look how big my crsytal has gotten!" Sakura cheered.

"that's lovely" Sika said still focusing on Mai. "say onee-chan" Sika said to the baby.

"I think that would be hard for a baby" Eli said to Sika.

"Come on Mai-chan say onee-chan" Sakura said standing next to the high chair.

"on on ne ne" Mai mummbled. "Sa ku ra" baby Mai said clapping.

"Aww so cute!" Sika squelled.

"onee-chan" Sakura pouted.

"Sakura" Mai answered.

"onee-chan" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura" Mai answered.

"YOU! Call me onee-chan" Sakura said annoyed.

"no" Mai said happily.

"Mom!" Sakura whined.

"Mai's just a baby" Sika said to her older daughter.

"it better be a baby thing I want to be called onee-chan" Sakura pouted.

"Dont worry you two will get along great" Eli said petting his daughter on the head.

*~* presant day*~*

'Dad was wrong I still don't get along with Mai, and she has never called me onee-chan' Sakura thought to herself. She was waiting infront of the school, there were tonnes of mothers waiting there, she was the only older sister.

"Sakura-san!" Nadeshiko, Nozomi and Yoshi called out.

"Hello" Sakura smiled at the younger girls. "is Mai-Ly almost ready?"

"She had to go to the washroom, she claimed she did need help but Akari followed her anyway" Nadeshiko said to the 16 year old.

"I asked if she's ready or not, I didn't need that story" Sakura said looking in the doorway for Mai.

"no" Yoshi said polietly.

"she'll be out soon" Nadeshiko said bowing.

"Ok" Sakura said staring at the door. The younger girls got out there brooms and were about to fly away when " where do you think your going?" Sakura said annoyed sounding.

"Uh home" Nadeshiko said looking oddly at Sakura.

"You may not fly home alone" Sakura said grbbing the 3 brooms.

"but" Nozomi said looking at het broom.

"no buts as long as I'm here your not flying without Someone is over 12" Sakura said.

"Ok" the 3 girls sighed in unison. After about 10 minutes.

"There they are" Sakura said. Akari was walking with Mai, who looked a but annoyed by having an older girl follow her.

"Hey guys your still here I thought you would have gone home alone by now" Akari said.

"You let them go home alone, what if something bad happened" Sakura said lecturing Akari.

"Well yah you used to do that"Akari said.

"Whatever, Mai-ly let's go" Sakura said grabbing her sisters arm.

"Bye bye Mai-tan" the others waved as Mai and Sakura left.

"Whats biting her a-" Nade said before her mouth was covered.

"language Missy" Akari said.

"Sakura-san seems to be acting different recently" Nozomi said.

"Zomi-chan's right" Akari said.

"I wonder why?" Yoshi wondered.

"I think it's because after we went to the human world Sakura-san has become more protective of us, as if she fears that we will go without anyone knowing" Nozomi explained to the others.

"that's it!" Nade cheered "Your a genius miss Wantabe" Nade said to Nozomi.

"what's it?" Akari asked.

"We need to go to the human world and then come back, then Sakura-san will trust us" Nade cheered.

"uh we can't go there without Mai opening the portal first, thus meaning Sakura-san will know" Yoshi sighed.

"unless we take her without Sakura-senpai knowing" Akari said.

"That a girl Akari-senpai" Nade said throwing her arms in the air, almost loosing her blance on her broom.

"That will be hard to do" Nozomi said.

*~*meanwhile*~*

"There has to be some clue" Sika said letting out a large sigh.

"I don't think there is anything" Yuki said twriling her hair.

"There isn't anything we can do, Yuka-chan have you gotten to see the future recently" Olivia asked.

"Nope, no matter how much I think I can't see anything except for blue eyes" Yuka said trying to predict the future "and apparently it will rain tomorrow, but nothing futher" Yuka explained.

"same here with the past but I see green eyes" Yuki said.

"is that a clue in anyway?" Natasha wondered.

"no" mika replied.

"Mika is right, the only ones that can travel are Mai, Akari, Yoshiki, Nadeshiko and Nozomi. If there was anything to do with eye colour It would not involve the brown eyed Nozomi and Akari" Pop said to friends.

"Yes that is a good point, I saw we should let the girls go back tomorrow" Sara said.

"Sara-chi are you ok you look a little pale"

"yah just a bit of a stomach ach" Sara said.

*~* At Mai's house*~*

"Hey Mai-chan let's go back to the human world" Akari wishpered into Mai's window.

"Sorry, I can't" Mai said as Sakura opened the door.

"What are you 4 doing here" Sakura said crossing her arm's.

"Nothing" Nozomi answered.

"We just stopped by to say hi" Yoshi added.

"Sure you did, Mai-Ly Bennox you are not allowed to go to the human world unless mom says so" Sakura said to Mai she then looked at the 4 girls in the window "Niether are you girls"

"Relax senpai we can't unless Mai-chan is with us" Akari said leaning in the window. " And don't worry I can look after her"

"How can you, your only 12 years old" Sakura said to Akari, it was hard to tell if she was mad or worried.

"Akari-senpai is very responsible for her age" Yoshi replied.

"You girls don't know anything about the human world you could get hurt or lost, what if you cannot find someone who can open a portal" Sakura said to the young girls.

"We know it better than you do" Mai said rudely.

"Mai-tan watch what you say" Nade wishpered to Mai.

"We do need to wait for mama to tell us what to do I know that already" Mai said crossing her arms and flopping on her bed. Sakura left the room and walked off.

"Mai-chan you miss Flora-chan don't you?" Akari said looking at Mai.

"hm" Mai rolled over.

"I understand she's really your only friend your age, we need to help her, let's go to the human world and come right back" Yoshi said.

"We'll use magical stage for a clue and then come back" Nadeshiko said.

"How, we need one of those crystals" Mai said.

"Well right before we left I asked that lady Hazuki if there was a way to contact her, she gave me this number and this phone thing" Akari said holding out a pink phone. "she said she help us if we needed it"

"Let's go Mai-tan" Nozomi said quietly.

"Ok...but not too long" Mai said quietly. She climbed out of the window and scribbled something on a paper and ran to the tree, followed by the others.

*~*In the human world*~*

"I guess we just use magical stage then" Yoshi said.

"Yep" the other girls nodded.

"Pirika pirilala amakuaka-ni" Nadeshiko said.

"Pururun purun hankou-tekinaka-ni" Mai said.

"Pika pitata sewaaka-ni" Nozomi said.

"Perutan petton sekininaka-ni" Akari said.

"Pororin pyuarin umakuaka-ni" Yoshi said.

"Magical stage! Help us find Flora-chan!" they called out in unison. A note and an arrow flew down in Mai's hands.

"It's in our writing, what does it say?" Nadeshiko asked looking over Mai's shoulder.

"Past...present...future?" Akari said oddly.

"Well Nadeshiko can see the future and Yoshi can see the past, maybe it's something to do with that?" Nozomi wondered.

"our special powers aren't telling us anything to us" Yoshi sighed.

"I see only a blue eye" Nadeshiko said sighing "and that it will rain tomorrow"

"I see a green eye" Yoshi said.

"That makes no sense" Akari sighed.

"What about the arrow?" Nozomi asked.

"let's follow it" Yoshi said looking at Mai who was holding it up. The arrow left her hand and slowly started to go in one direction it was high up and they all got on their brooms. The girls followed it.

*~* about an hour later*~*

"Are we there yet?" Nade sighed.

"I don't know" Akari said looking down to the ground.

"it's pointing down now" Mai said looking at the arrow go to the ground. They all landed and looked around. Suddenly they saw a girl from behind a bush.

"FLYING! YOU WERE ON FLYING BROOMS!" a voice yelled out, but it sounded familiar.

"That voice?" Yoshi said.

"Yuko-tan?" Nade called out.

"Uh hello, You girls were on brooms you must be" Yuko said walking from behind the bush.

"Please don't say it we'd get in trouble" Yoshi said covering her eyes. (A/N there is no more witch frogs anymore remember)

"So are you what I think you are" Yuko said winking. She had a school uniform on it was a white dress shirt with a red tie and a blue skirt.

"Yes" Yoshi sighed.

"Who are you?" Akari asked.

"My name is Yuko Miyuki Yukari A." Yuko said.

"A?" Mai said oddly.

"My parents said not to share my last name with strangers, my middle names are ok though" Yuko winked. "And who are you?"

"I'm Nozomi Watanabe, pleasure to meet you" Nozomi bowed.

"I'm Akari Cara" Akari said bowing too.

"What about you little one?" Yuko asked.

"Mai" Mai said simply. "her eyes are weird" Mai said blankly.

"You mean how one is blue and one is green? It's called heterchromia" Yuko said pointing to her eyes.

"I think they look cool" Akari said looking at Yuko's eyes.

"do you go to my school Akari-chan?" Yuko asked.

"No I don't go to school around here" Akari said.

"I bet you girls go to a special school only for wi-" Yuko stopped and then said "your type goes too"

"How did you know?" Akari questioned.

"I don't know, just a theory, why are you guys here?" Yuko asked.

"That's classified" Akari said. "Wait how long have we've been here"

"About an hour or so" Yoshi answered.

"If it was an hour of flying it's going to take the same time to get back" Akari thought.

"Yuko why are you here if you were like an hour closer to wherever?" Nadeshiko asked.

"My parents are visiting my like cousins or something, I ran off" Yuko said.

"We better get going" Nozomi said.

"We don't know the way back" Mai said. "And Sakura's going to be pissed" Mai said.

"That is not what I need" Akari said.

"Use magic!" Yuko said excitedly.

"I guess we can" Nade cheered.

"Pika Pitata kami katon ta am! Teleport us back to where we appeared in this world!" Nozomi said holding out her crescent moon crystal. In a puff of green smoke they appeared in front of the maho-do, including Yuko.

"Opps" Nozomi said rubbing her head.

"It's ok I was so bored of that visit, now how do you get back?" Yuko asked. "is there like a door or something?" Yuko asked.

"We need someone with a special crystal" Mai said.

"oh I'll use this thing to call that person" Akari said however before anything happened all the girls fell down and their eyes closed.

"What's wrong everyone?" Yuko said as she say all the girls on the ground. "is everyone ok?" she kneeled down and tapped Yoshi and Nade on the back. "Please answer"

"Stay away" a strange voice called out.

"What happened to them" Yuko said.

"Stay away or you will face great pain" the voice said.

"What did you do to them?" Yuko asked.

"Go on with your life" the voice said.

"No, I want to see more magic" Yuko said.

"Why do you want that" the voice replied.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Yuko yelled out.

"Selfish girl" the voice said. There was no sign that the voice was still there, the girls didn't wake up.

"I'll call this person maybe she'll know something" Yuko said taking out her own phone and dialling the number Akari had.

*~*3 hours later*~*

"Oww my head" Akari said rubbing her head.

"Thank goodness" Yuko sighed. Akari looked over and saw Hazuki sitting down looking at the girls.

"Are you all ok?" Hazuki asked.

"I think so" Nozomi said groggily.

"What happened?" Nade asked.

"You all fainted" Yuko said.

"for how long?" Yoshi asked.

"3 hours" Yuko answered.

"Ok we really have to get back to our world" Akari said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Hazuki asked.

"yep I feel all better" Yoshi replied.

"We all do" Nade said.

"I hope Flora-chan is ok" Mai said looking a bit sad.

"Where sorry Mai, we didn't find any clues" Akari said patting her back.

"It's alright" Mai replied. "can we go home"

"Yes" Hazuki held out her crystal and a portal appeared.

"Bye Yuko-chan" Yoshi and Nade said waving they walked into the portal followed by the others, besides Akari.

"I want to go too!" Yuko said trying to walk forward.

"Bring Yuko back to her family" Akari said holding out her crystal. Yuko disappeared. "Bye Hazuki-san" Akari bowed and walked into the portal.

*~*back in the magic world*~*

"We're back" Yoshi sighed.

"There they are!" a voice of a parent called out. "WHAT DID WE TELL YOU!" Akari's mom said annoyed sounding.

"Mom" Akari said. Akari had her hand on her chest and was breathing oddly.

"Akari?" Olivia said looking at Akari worriedly. Akari fell to her knees and was coughing a lot.

"Akari-tan are you ok?" Nade asked.

"...I...can't...breathe..." Akari squeaked out. She then fainted.

"Hurry help me get her to the hospital!" Olivia yelled out picking Akari up and putting her on her shoulders.

"What's happening?" Mai asked sounding scared.

"Mai-chan, go home" Olivia said patting her on the head. "I was hoping the human world wouldn't cause this"


	7. Akari troubleYuko enters the magic world

_Well chapter 6&7 I'm posting here at the same time because I forgot to post ch.6 despite it being done like a month ago._

* * *

"What's wrong with Akari-chan?" Nadeshiko said standing out infront of  
the doctors room.

"We aren't sure" Akari's mom sighed.

"If it has something to do with us going to the human world you'll tell us" Nozomi pleaded.

"I guess if her health is concerned then yes" Akari's mom nodded.

"Were sorry for going to the human world" Yoshi said bowing.

"We have news" one of the doctors said opening the door.

"What is it?" Akari's mom said looking at the doctor.

"We probably should have the girls here to explain to them" the doctor said.

"I'll tell them after the medical terms may confuse them" Akari's mom said looking at the young girls.

*~* a while later*~*

"what's taking so long" Nade said sinking into her chair.

"It's raining, you were right Nade-tan" Nozomi said looking out the window. "The flowers will be so happy, they were getting thirsty for rainwater"

"Have you ever questioned why we have special powers?" Yoshi asked.

"Our moms had them, so we got them too" Nade said.

"Yes, how is it that we have different powers than our mothers did, and Sakura-san don't have any at all" Yoshi explained.

"That's something we can't figure out" Nozomi sighed a bit.

"Cara-san walking out now!" Nadeshiko said sitting down.

*~*after explaining*~*

"So basically the human world's air is poision to Akari-senpai?" Nadeshiko asked trying to understand what Akari's mom was saying.

"But we need her to save Flora-chan" Nozomi looking through the window sadly at Akari.

"We can't risk one person to save another" Yoshi sighed.

"Akari-chan is quite a bit magically stronger than the rest of you so I understand why you want her to go" Akari's mom said looking at the little ones. "But I can't allow her to go with you"

"yes ma'am" the girls said nodding in unison.

*~* a day later*~*

"mom" Akari wheezed as she awoke.

"My perious baby you'll all right" Olivia said squeezing Akari's hand.

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"the majo-heart will explain it to you later on you need to rest" Olivia said she patted Akari's head. "Your hair is a complete mess" Olivia untied Akari's pigtails, her yellow-orange hair fell to about a ½ an inch higher than her knee in length. (A/N She has the longest hair of all symphony children)

"I can brush it later" Akari sighed, she hated when people touched her hair. "What Happened?"

"You have a respiratory system problem, your father and I have it too the magic world has something in its atmosphere that practically gets rid of the disease. The human world does not have this" Olivia said looking down slightly.

"So is there medicine or something that I can use so I can save Flora-chan?" Akari asked.

"Yes, but you won't have to deal with it because you're not going back to the human world" Olivia said in an oddly calm voice. This caused Akari to stand up rapidly and cause her mother to drop the hair brush.

"WHAT!" Akari yelled.

"It's too dangerous, I don't want for you to get sick" Olivia said picking up the hair brush.

"This is important, I have to save Flora!" Akari said loudly up not angrily.

"Is risking your life for another worth it" Olivia said standing up.

"Mom, I have too!" Akari replied.

"No" Olivia said simply.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!" Akari said slamming her hand on the table.

"The younger girls can go" Olivia said walking to the door. "They can handle themselves"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PROTECT HER!" Akari said yelling again.

"You're wrong sit down or you'll faint again" Olivia said looking at her daughter. Olivia was hardly ever this serious. "The others can save Flora, she can be protected by them" Akari sat down apparently too tired to stand up. "You aren't the only one who can protect Flora"

"Not Flora..." Akari said weakly. "I trust the other with saving Flora"

"Then who?" Olivia asked.

"All the kids" Akari said looking outside. "They are young and don't know anything about the human world and they are so naive, I have to protect them, it's my responsibility" Akari said turning to her mother.

"Akari it doesn't matter, I was 7 years old when I saved both worlds along with the others who were 10 so there is no problem" Olivia said looking serious at Akari "You are not allowed, no if ands or buts"

"But mom" Akari said looking like she was about to cry.

"I SAID NO!" Olivia yelled. Olivia left the home and walked off.

"Cara-san?" Yoshi, Nade and Nozomi said as Olivia walked by.

*~*that night*~*

"Riri, take my place for a while ok" Akari said, she was wearing her witch uniform. "I'm going to find Flora right now" Akari said as Riri transformed from her usual monkey form to look like Akari.

"Akari-chan are you sure" Riri said looking sad.

"Yes I have to do it now, no matter what Mama says" Akari climbed out of the window. She got on her broom and flew over to the tree portal. She looked at the portal and sighed. "I hope Mama won't be too mad...How can I get Mai-chan here this late at night" Akari said looking at the portal.

*~*Elsewhere*~*

_Flora sat alone in a dark cave drawing in the dirt with a stick. "I hope Ly-chan gets here soon" Flora wiped the drawing away with her hand and proceeded to start drawing once again. _

"_Dear Princess Flora, there's no use without the present dreamer they can't find you, they will never find her we have witches watching her non-stop" a voice said from the darkness. _

"_They will find her they will" Flora said looking at the darkness showing that there was actually a being there. _

"_They can't and they won't it's impossible for her to get away from us" the voice said to Flora._

"_It's not, nothing is impossible" Flora said "she just has to go to the witch world"_

"_That is impossible both sides need to be weaker" the voice said. _

"_There has to be a way though" Flora said._

"_The only clue they can get is if the true past, present and future are together" the voice said. _

"_They will" Flora said._

"_Like hell they will, you're a lame excuse for a witch you don't deserve to be princess you where not born from a flower and you can't even use magic you existence is useless in the magic world" the voice said. _

"DON'T GIVE UP PRINCESS FLORA!" Yuko yelled awaking from sleeping.

"Yuko-chan are you ok?" Yuko's mother said walking into Yuko's room. The room oddly had two beds and was painted half pink and half lavender. Apparently they never repainted it in time Yuko was alive.

"Mama you need your rest you don't want to hurt your back waking up too suddenly like that" Yuko said. Her parents where quite old to have a 13 year old daughter, they told her they got married when they where 20 but for some unknown reason didn't have a child until Yuko's mother was 47. Yuko's parents where now 60, an age more fit to have grandchildren than a young teenage child.

"Don't worry about me Yuko-chan" her mother smiled "I wonder why you have bad dreams so much Yuka-chan"

"You called me Yuka again mom" Yuko sighed. Yuko thought that her mother's memory must have been getting bad she would sometimes call her Yuka or Yuki instead of Yuko none of it made any sense. It was happening more recently for some reason almost daily since she meet Yoshi and Nade.

"Sorry Yuki-chan it's hard to tell when it's dark" her mother said patting Yuko on the head.

"It's Yuko...Yu...Ko I have the same name as you do" Yuko sighed. Maybe she should take her to see a doctor. "I hope you don't have the same problem as Seleen-san has" Yuko volunteered part time at a retirement housing establishment.

"No don't worry honey; I'm just calling you the wrong name. Seleen-san thinks she has 2 extra children, she only has one" Yuko's mother pated Yuko on the head and walked out of the room.

"I guess I should try going back to sleep" Yuko looked out the window first and saw a strange yellow glow from that odd abandoned magic shop that Akari and the others were at before. Yuko grabbed her sweater from the closet and climbed out the window. She took her worn out lavender bike, her parents had it in there shed before Yuko born for whatever reason, but that aside she took it from the shed and rode to the magic shop.

*~* in the magic world*~*

"I guess sticking my hand in the tree is doing nothing" Akari sighed. Akari sat down "they probably already found it's Riri instead of me"

Akari sat still more about 20minutes thinking of away to kidnap Mai long enough to open the portal without getting in trouble. However that thought was pretty pointless people would know their 6 year old daughter is missing. She decided to sticker her hand in the tree one more time just for the hell of it this time however

*~*human world*~*

Yuko walked in the magic and saw the yellow glow and stuck her hand in the glow for whatever reason, instinct she guessed she felt a hand grab her hand and got pulled into the glow and appeared in the...

*~*magical world*~*

"Yuko?" Akari said as the other 13 year old girl appeared before her.

"Where am I?" Yuko asked looking around.

"The magical world" Akari said still in shock that she just pulled a 13 year old girl out of a tree.

"But how" Yuko wondered rubbing her head.

"I don't know" Akari replied.

"AKARI SARA CARA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" an angry voice called out, it was her mother.

"I...I" Akari said flustered. Olivia landed next to the girls and looked over at Yuko with awe.

"How did she?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"I reached my hand into the tree and she like appeared here" Akari said.

"That can't be possible the only humans able to travel here are...no this can't be" Olivia said panicking.

"What's wrong?" Yuko wondered.

"It can't happen this soon, I have to get the others" Olivia turned to Akari "you two go to our house and no funny business"

"Like what?" Yuko asked.

"I guess you can't use magic so basically don't wander off to the human world or anything" Akari said looking at her mother.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to eat all the candy or something" Yuko said. "Thats what my parent's mean when they say no funny business, it's not my fault they hide candy badly"

"Whatever, behave like good girls and go to sleep" Olivia said rubbing her head "just don't do anything stupid"


	8. The truth

_Well here is the chapter 8, I know I haven't updated in like a couple months but I was focusing on the Ojamajo Symphonys manga which you can see on deviantart under the same user name._

* * *

"I wonder what there going to do?" Akari said looking at Yuko who was pacing.

"what's so speical about me, how come I got here in this world,without one of those do hickies?" Yuko questioned.

"Maybe they will let you be a witch" Akari said.

"that could be, what if they take me away from my family?" Yuko said sounding worried.

"it will all work out for the best" Akari, said smiling.

"Yuko-tan?" Yoshiki said walking around the couner.

"It is true a human in this world" Nadeshiko said in awe.

"I already told you" Akari said.

"How did you get here?" Mai asked.

"There was a odd glow from that magic shop, I was drawn to it" Yuko said. "I just ended up here"

"wow" Nozomi said looking at the 13 year old.

"Girls you can come in now" Yuki said opening the door.

"welcome" the queen said raising up. The girls all bowed, besides Yuko.

"Yuko bow she's the queen" Akari wishpered.

"oh," Yuko bowed.

"please rise" the queen said.

"Yuko Miyuki Yukari Afex, you are a very important person" Yuka said looking at the girl.

"I am?" Yuko questioned.

"Do you ever wonder why your parents never had kids before you?" Yuki asked.

"Yah, they say thier not sure" Yuko answered.

"about 14 years ago the human world and magic world were forced separate, these 8 women were forced to leave thier past lives in order to stop a mass genocide of both humans and witches" the queen explained.

"How does this involve me?" Yuko asked.

"the truth is that you were born exactly 9 months after that day" Hana said.

"Your parents did have kids before you, a set of girl twins and they adopted a son" Yuka said as a tear formed in her eye.

"the twins were us" Yuki said pointing to herself and Yuka.

"you are our baby sister" Yuka said crying.

"your serious...I always dreamed that I had older sister...but" Yuko looked at her 'sisters'. "do I gave permisson to hug you" Yuko said holding back her tears.

"yes" they smiled. Yuko ran over and hugged her sisters.

"were so sorry we couldn't be there for you" Yuka said.

"onee-chan" Yuko said.

"does that mean Yuko's our aunt?" Nadeshiko said refering to herself and Yoshi.

"yes" Yuko said "that means you have to listen to everything I say"

"I had a vision where the 5 of us had to join hands and try to combine our powers" Yuka said. she grabbed Nadeshiko's hand.

"Yuko-chan stand in the middle yoshiki and Nadeshiko will your hands and I will hold Yoshiki's and Yu-chan will hold Nadeshiko's" Yuki explained apparently Yuka had this dream many times.

"You 3 have to think as hard as you can and focus on flora-chan" Yuka instructed.

"I will try harder than my hardest" Nadeshiko nodded.

"Mama will Yuko-tan be able to help us she's not a witch" Yoshi asked.

"We have this for her" The queen handed her the same tap as Akari had. "you clap your hands then different parts of your body" the queen instructed.

"ok" Yuko said. She did as the queen said and Yuko transformed into a sliver coloured uniform. Yuka, Yuki, Yoshi, Nade an Yuko all joined hands.

"May our powers join as one, let us find the location of Flora-chan" Yuka and Yuki said in unison.

Lights flashed in thier mind showing various images and lastly showing Flora sitting in a dark place.

"Wow" Yoshi gasped.

"did you notice anything Yuko-tan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"The two ladies where two I help at the seniors center, Seleen Diana and Cara Suri, and the building was the multi-level school I go too" Yuko said.

"Wow all that?" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yep, did you notice anything?" Yuko asked.

"No" all the others answered.

"I had a dream though i didn't understand anything about it. the little girl at the end, is that flora-chan?" Yuko asked.

"Yuko-chan we have an important thing that you need to do" The queen said.

"What is it?" Yuko asked.

"Talk to Seleen-San and Cara-San and ask them about their children" The queen instructed.

"Cara-San doesn't have any children" Yuko wondered.

"She does but her memory of them got erased, don't directly say that she has kids but like bring it up" Olivia said.

"Now that you mention it Seleen-San keeps mention people named Natasha and Tsubasa but her son Liam-San said that he doesn't know of those people" Yuko replied.

"Akari-chan, Yoshi-chan, Nade-chan, Nozomi-chan and Mai-chan I'll have it set up for you to live in the human world and attend human school to better look for Flora-chan, You're mothers all agree. It will only be for a short time" The queen smiled and looked at the young witches.

"Human school, what's it like Yuko-chan?" Akari asked.

"I'll explain more later but, Akari-chan will be in middle school, Yoshi-chan, Nade-chan and Nozomi-chan will be in elementary and Mai will be in preschool, the school is like one place with 3 schools all attached and a building that's a preschool" Yuko cheered.

"The non-magical curriculum in the schools here is very similar except a bit faster paste so you'll be ok study wise" The queen said to the girls.

The girls immediately went to the teleported and went to the Maho-dou. When they got there it was really different it looked more like a house now with a small shop at the front and a relatively large kitchen for.

"Wow" Akari said looking around. They went to the house part and there was 7 bedrooms. One for each of them including Yuko and a guest room.

"I call this one!" Nadeshiko said running into the overly pink room.

"Hey look in the closet" Yoshiki shouted. She walked out holding a school uniform different from the one Yuko had. It had a green sweater vest a white collar shirt underneath, a brown skirt, a yellow tie, green knee socks and yellow dress shoes.

"It's so cute!" Nozomi said holding it out. "How come it's different than Yuko-tan's?"

"That's an elementary school uniform" Yuko said. "We do have to be able to tell where everyone belongs"

"This must be a middle school uniform then" Akari walked out of her room with the same uniform as Yuko. Her's was a white shirt with a red tie and a blue skirt.

"Isn't Mai-tan to young for elementary school?" Yoshi asked.

"You said she just had her birthday so yes, she's in preschool then" Yuko said poking her chin.

"Let's see Mai-tan" Nozomi said looking into Mai's room.

"I don't like it" Mai said. Her uniform was a white puffy sleeved blouse with a red collar and a red bow on it. Her Skirt was red and she had a hat that had a red ribbon tied around it,

"You'll look cute" Yuko smiled.

"What does the...whats it called...High school, uniform look like" Akari asked.

"It has a red blazer and a grey skirt, though unlike these uniforms there is no summer and winter versions. I guess it's to look professional" Yuko explained.

"Ohh" the girls answered.

"Rest up girls cause tomorrow we go questioning your relatives" Yuko nodded.

*~* that morning*~*

"Good morning" Nadeshiko said rubbing her eyes.

"Uh Nade we have a bit of a problem" Yoshi said pointing to a girl about Mai's age with light yellow hair and big brown eyes.

"Is that Flora-chan?" Nade said confused. The girl had a similar hair colour and eye colour to Flora but something was definitely different.

"No sillies my name is Keiko-chan, you don't recognize me?" Keiko asked.

"No" Yoshi and Nade said in unison.

"...oh...I guess you wouldn't not for another 6 months" Keiko said nodding "I'm here to help you"


	9. School time

"Mama sent me to this time she said you would need my help" Keiko smiled.

"are you a witch too?" Yoshi asked. (there is not fear of being called a witch

"yep" she smiled "though I'm a few exams before getting a crystal" Keiko smiled.

"Yuko-tan what should we do about her?" Nade asked.

"Keiko-chan how old are you?" Yuko asked.

"hmm I'm not gonna be born for 6 months so about -0.33" Keiko replied.

"no in your time" Yuko giggled.

"oh I'm 6.33" Keiko replied.

"she can go to preschool with Mai, we can't have her stay here alone" Yuko said patting her head.

*~* at school*~*

"ok that's everyone" Akari said appearing as an adult but shortly after turning back to her normal age. The girls took turns appearing as adults in order to register them for school.

"What class are you in Nade-tan?" Nozomi asked Nadeshiko when she exited the building.

"class 4-3" Nade said looking at her schedule.

"we're in the same class" Nozomi smiled.

"Awesome!" Nade cheered.

"I'm the only one without someone in their class" Yoshi pouted.

"I'm sure you'll make friends" Akari said.

"school will start tomorrow so you better be ready" Yuko smiled.

*~* the next day*~*

"We have 2 transfer students, can you introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

"We can, but what you mean is may we introduce ourselves" Nadeshiko said correcting the teacher.

"Yes that's what I meant"

"My name is Nadeshiko Nakawaga, but you may call me Nade if you please" Nadeshiko bowed.

"...my...my" Nozomi looked at the class and got a bit scared and hid behind Nade.

"Oh are you shy Watanabe-san?" the teacher asked.

"She's not so good with new people, may I introduce her?" Nade asked the teacher.

"Go ahead" she replied.

"This Nozomi Watanabe, our parents we're friends so we have been friends since we were born" Nadeshiko smiled.

"I have a question?" one student asked.

"what is it?" the teacher asked.

"how come there are so many transfer students today" the boy said slyly. "there's is two girls in preschool, two here, one in grade 5 and one in middle school and they all have different last names but seem to know eachother"

"now that you mention it" the teacher said.

"are parents are all friends and we all live in the next town over and were home schooled our parents decided to let us attend a private school" Nade said, this was a lie but was the explain that Everyone thought up.

"sounds odd" the boy said.

"This is a well known school" the teacher "many students request transfers around throughout the year and they all passed the test with flying colours."

"whatever" the boy said.

"you two can sit at the desks at the back of the class" the teacher said.

*~* Yoshi*~*

"My name is Yoshiki Ito but everyone calls me Yoshi. I'm 10 but I turn 11 in 2 months. it is very nice to meet you" Yoshiki smiled and bowed.

"she's really cute" one boy whispered to another.

"you can sit here" one of the boys said.

"No over here" another said.

"but that's my seat" a girl said angrily.

"behave everyone you can sit in that set in the 2nd row from the back" the teacher sighed.

"yes sir" Yoshi said nodding. She sat at the back and looked around, not thinking she was any cuter than anyone else.

*~* Mai and Keiko*~*

"These are Mai-ly Bennox and Keiko Seleen. They are both 6 years old" the teacher said.

"Do I have to wear the hat all the time" Mai asked.

"Not during play time but when I'm teaching you do" the teacher said fixing Mai's hat.

"Ok kids Mai-ly's last starts with Be where does she sit?" The teacher asked.

"Here!" A little girl raised her hand her name card said her last name was Ba the boy next to her had a last name starting with a C.

"Good job" the teacher and the class clapped their hands. After about 10 minutes the class figured out where Keiko would sit. Then they learned about the colour red and were sent to play with toys.

"Do they expect us to do this all day" Mai said looking at a toy.

"I know this is quite odd since at witch school you learn at a much more fast speed" Keiko said pushing a toy car around. "Vroom vroom"

"If I used these toys for time travel who knows how many places I could end up" Mai said looking at all the odd marks that were left on the doll.

"12 o'clock is nap time, where are the hands on the clock?" the teacher asked. However none of the kids answered. "Mai-ly-chan what do you think"

"When the hands are both point to 12" Mai sighed.

*~*Akari*~*

"Hello I'm Akari Cara, I'm 12 years old turning 13 soon. it's very nice to meet you and I hope we all get along" Akari smiled and bowed.

"You came in with Yuko-san you may sit next to her" the teacher instructed. "Ok class take out your math textbooks, Akari-san you can share with Yuko-san"

As class went by Akari started to feel weird. Once later in day while sharing a book Yuko noticed something.

"Kari-chan are you ok?" Yuko noticed Akari's breathing was akward.

"I'm ok" Akari said clearing her throat.

"Are you sure?" Yuko asked. Akari looked a little more pale than usual, The lunch bell rung.

"Here are your books Cara-san" the teacher hand Akari a number of books "This is a prep school so the workload may be a little fast pace" the teacher looked at Akari and noticed she was rather pale. "Are you ok Cara-san?"

"Yes I'm ok" Akari sat up but suddenly fainted.

"Kari-chan!" Yuko said sitting next to her.

*~*  
Mai stared up at the ceiling thinking. She looked over and noticed how much Keiko looked like Flora. She acted completely different then Flora. Maybe Keiko was Flora, but that made no sense, since Keiko said she wasn't going to be born for another 6month.

"Ly-chan everything will ok" Keiko said.

"I feel like I'm to young to help Flora-chan" Mai said whispering. "I can't look around myself"

"You are" Keiko said.

"I know what to do" Mai stood up and walked to the little bathroom the preschoolers were forced to use. ". By school day one way, the rest another make me a big girl to help save Flora" Mai said her crystal did what it normally did.

"Ly-chan" Keiko walked by the bathroom.

"don't worry" Mai walked out of the bathroom.

*~* At the nurse*~*

"She'll probably need to go to the hospital but she should be ok, she may need an oxygen mask" the nurse smiled.

"Thank you" Yoshi said pretending to be Akari's mother with the use of magic.

"So how did you girls get here from the magical world" the nurse smiled.

"WHAT!" Yoshi and Yuko yelled loudly.

"She's the past queen" Akari said waking up. Her voice sounded strained.

"Thank goddess" Yuko sighed in relief. "But how do you know that, I mean I have no clue about stuff but I mean Yoshi-chan seems confused too" Yoshi held out her crystal and turned back to her normal form.

"Yoshi you...learned about...her" Akari said struggling to sit up.

"Don't force yourself up Kari-chan" Yuko said sounding worried.

"But wasn't that just a fairy tale?" Yoshi asked.

"Uh can you fill me in? Are witches like suppose to not be in the human world?" Yuko asked.

"Once Hana-chan became the queen and after the symphonys saved the world, I decided that I would stay in the human world. Since the magic world had Majo heart along with Majo Pin and Majo Pon I felt that my skills would be more useful in the human world" the past queen said.

"But your highness all those with magic were sent to the magic world" Yuko stated. She had learned about the past from the others.

"I gave up my magic before the spell" the past queen said. "I chose to stay here and look after children especially you Yuko-chan" she smiled.

"Me?" Yuko shocked.

"Yes, the legend about 8 girls saving the world was not fully true it was actually 9 girls that part was lost even on the full tablet that said the legend all the queens have been passing it down to insure that the evil witches would never find you" the past queen looked at Yuko.

"I...this is a lot to take in" Yuko said.

"I know, but this is as much as I can tell you" the past queen smiled. "Now get back to class, you girls can get Akari-chan after class"

*~*After school*~*

"Stay here Akari-tan we will go to the magic world and be back with medicine" Nade said helping Akari lay on the couch. She still had an oxygen mask that the school let her use for a bit.

"I think Kari-chan should stay in the magic world" Yuko said looking at Akari.

"No I have to help" Akari said. "My mom and Dada had the same disease they managed to live in the human world I can too"

"We found her" Nozomi said bringing in Hadzuki.

"Sorry once we get medicine we will need less help getting to the magic world" Yoshi apologized.

"It's ok" Hadzuki smiled she held out her crystal.

"Wait what about Mai and Keiko they aren't back yet" Nozomi said.

"Keiko wanted to show Mai around, I guess in the future she can come to this world too" Nade said.

"We will be right back anyway" Yuko said walking towards the portal. However they all bounced back from the portal and could not get through.

"What happened?" Yoshi said staring at the portal.

"We have...a problem" Akari said pointing to Keiko standing next to a 9 year old purple haired girl.

"Mai-tan?" Nozomi said going up to the girl.

"Yep, Ly-chan used magic to make herself older" Keiko said. Akari stood up and walked over to Mai.

"Kari-chan you need to rest" Yuko said looking over at Akari.

"SHOW ME YOUR CYRSTAL!" Akari yelled at the top of her lungs she then started coughing.

"Akari-tan calm down" Nozomi said walking over to Akari.

"I'm ok" Akari said. "Show me your crystal"

"Ok" Mai held out her diamond crystal it was cracked.

"This is why I need to be here" Akari's voice seemed to sound a bit better. "I need to watch over Mai"

"I can still go though my transport doesn't involve Mai's crystal" Hadzuki said. The girls all nodded and Hadzuki walked into the portal.

"Why do you have to protect Mai-tan?" Nade asked.

"I can't tell you why, but someone from the future told me something that will be very important" Akari said looking at the ground.


	10. Diana and Suri

Chapter 10

"Yuko-tan are you sure Akari-tan will be ok?" Yoshi asked. Akari had been given some medicine from Hazuki coming back from the magic world.

"I hope so, we have to keep looking for Flora-chan" Yuko sighed. Since the time she was with her older sisters she saw 2 people she knew. She brought Yoshi, Nade and Nozomi to the old folk's home. She had seen 2 women the vision with her sisters and

"Let's just hope the adults can figure out something about Mai's crystal being cracked" Nade said.

"Yuko-tan what are old people?" Nozomi asked.

"You don't know? They are people that are around like 60 to 100 at most" Yuko asked.

"What about after 100?" Nozomi questioned.

"They are still old, it's really rare to see some turn 100 though" Yuko sighed a bit.

"In the magical world they are tonnes of people are over 100, my daddy is like...uh...I think like 150 or something" Nozomi said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT TRUE!" Yuko said looking shocked at the girls.

"Well yah, I guess humans don't live as long as witches and wizards" Nade said looking over at the odd building.

"Old people all live in one building" Yoshi said looking around.

"Not all of them just the ones that can't look after themselves" Yuko said.

"Why can't they looks after themselves, all of the people that are 60 and older live normally in the magic world?" Nade asked.

"Let's go inside and I'll have to show you" Yuko said. Yuko lead the girls inside.

"Oh how are you?" an old lady said sitting by the door in waiting seats. Yoshi, Nade and Nozomi were shocked about her appearance.

"Oh hello Izumi-san is your granddaughter visiting you today" Yuko smiled.

"Yes, oh I forgot her birthday present" the lady stood up and reached for her walker.

"I'll get it for you" Yuko said.

"No no don't worry dear" the lady smiled.

"If you insist, are Cara-san and Seleen-san here today?" Yuko asked.

"I believe Suri-chan is trying to get Diana-chan a make-over or something" the lady said walking slowly to her room.

"Yuko-tan is that an old person?" Yoshi asked quietly. The girls never saw an old person before.

"Yes" Yuko said she lead them to the main room where there was 50 or so old people hanging out.

"What's wrong with them" Nozomi asked quietly, she noticed some of them had canes and walkers "why can't they walk"

"Because their bones are weaker and fragile then people who are younger" Yuko said "I knew that witches live longer but I never thought that you would know so little"

"Oh hello Yu-chi" an elderly women with faded black hair said to Yuko. She walked with a red and black cane.

"Seleen-san how are you today?" Yuko asked.

"I told a bunch of times you can call me Diana. My granddaughter Hikari visited and sung for us, she is so much like her mother" she smiled.

"That's good is Cara-san here?" Yuko asked.

"Well...she's looking for me I had to get away from her before she started dressing me up" she sighed. Yoshi and Nade walked right up to Diana. They knew that she was Natasha and Tsubasa's mother, and that their mothers were the daughters of their cousin which meant that Diana was their great great aunt.

"It's very nice to meet you Seleen-san" Yoshi bowed as did Nade.

"It's nice to meet you too young ones, Yu-chi it's odd they look like you but Yuko-chi(Yuko's mother) didn't have any other kids so how is that so?" Diana questioned.

"...uh...I guess I just have a common face" Yuko said rubbing the back of her head.

"Di-chan there you are!" another elderly woman ran over to Diana and hugged her.

"Suri-chi watch yourself you don't want to hurt yourself" Diana said to her younger friend. (Diana is about 10 years older than Suri).

"Don't worry about me, who are these girls?" Suri asked.

"This is Yuko-chi, she is my niece's daughter and the others are..." Diana said oddly introducing Yuko she stopped when she noticed that she didn't know the others names.

"Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Yoshiki Ito" Yoshi said bowing.

"I'm Nadeshiko Nakagawa" Nade bowed.

"And I'm Nozomi Watanbe" Nozomi bowed.

"Nice to meet you" the 3 said in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Suri said happily. "Are Yuko, Yoshiki and Nadeshiko related?"

"Yoshi and I are cousins and Yuko is actually our aunt...'s friends daughter" Nade said almost forgetting that people don't know about Yuko having siblings.

"They look like Yuki-chan and Yuka-chan" Suri said. "and the other girl looks like Mika-chi" she pointed at Nozomi. This remark made the girl eyes light up, Yuko however sighed.

"Her memory is apparently faulted, she believes that we have children we don't have, aswell as other children that don't exist" Diana sighed.

"Do you girls know Himeko-chan I haven't seen her in so so long" Suri asked.

"Don't worry girls she has periods of time where her memory is normal" Diana sighed "her short term memory is bad too, she sometimes forgets who Yuko-chi is"

"I'm sure Himeko-chan wants to see you too" Yoshi said.

"I wonder what the name of Natasha's baby is" Suri questioned.

"It's hard sometimes but oddly the name Natasha seems really familiar" Diana added.

"Cara-san, do you remember anything else interesting about your past?" Nade asked.

"Well when I was about your age I was a witch apprentice, it was amazing. I first meet Diana-chan that time we were both in the magic world around the same time" Suri smiled.

"Suri-chi witches don't exist" Diana sighed.

"We believe you Cara-san" Nozomi smiled "We are from the magical world"

"You don't have to humour her" Diana said.

"Come on guys I'll show you the backyard" Yuko said leading the girls outside.

"That's so sad Cara-san remembers everything but no one believes her" Nozomi said pouting.

"I have an idea" Nade said holding out her crystal. The girls went to the roof, Nade, Nozomi and Yoshi stood in a triangle and Yuko stood in the middle.

"Pirika pirilala amakuaka-ni" Nadeshiko said.

"Pika pitata sewaaka-ni" Nozomi said.

"Pororin pyuarin umakuaka-ni" Yoshiki said.

"Pirika Pyuarin futanaka-ni" Yuko said holding out her wand. (A/N I'm not saying what Futanakani means, well what a translator says it means)

"Magical Stage! Show us Diana and Suri's youth as witches" they chanted. The spell appeared to but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened?" Yoshi wondered.

"It looked like it worked" Nade said.

"Maybe we should get Kari-chan, Mai-chan and Kei-chan to help us" Yuko said.

"Yah maybe" Nozomi said walking over to her.

*~*at the Maho-do*~*

"Akari-tan we need your help with something" Yoshi said opening to the door to the maho-do.

"Yu-chan do you know who these people are" Akari said being hugged by a girl in a pink witch uniform about the age of 9. She had blonde hair and pink eyes but looked similar to Akari otherwise.

"You are so cute!" the girl wearing pink said she looked over and hugged Keiko.

"Behave" a girl with black hair said walking into the room. She looked to be 13 or so she was in a red witch uniform.

"Keiko-chan you are so cute...hmm she kinda looks like that Travis kid I saw you with" the girl said.

"Travis-kun has brown hair, I wonder we came from different times but I have memories of you despite not meeting you yet" the red girl pouted.

"You too look really familiar, where have I seen you before" Yuko said tilting her head.

"Well I haven't seen you before but you can call me Suri-chan if you want" the pink girl smiled.


End file.
